LA VIDA DESPUES DE EDWARD CULLEN
by BlancaCullenSwan
Summary: Bella era una chica dulce y amable pero una cruel experiencia con Edward Cullen la cambio, ahora regresa mas hermosa que nunca con una sola idea en la mente vengarse de Edward Cullen, lograra su venganza? O caera ante los encantos de Edward. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**Bella's POV**

Mi vida estaba definida con un antes y un después y Edward Cullen era el factor determinante en ese cambio, mi nombre es Bella Swan, ese es el nombre con el que nací, pero como mi madre y mi padre se divorciaron y ella se volvió a casar así que legalmente fui conocida como Isabella Marie Dwyer, vivía con mama y su esposo en Los Ángeles California era una chica promedio, bueno en realidad era bastante tímida, ya que físicamente no era muy agraciada, usaba frenos, mi cutis no era el mas lindo, mi figura bueno era algo llenita y mi cabello era un desastre por lo que siempre lo llevaba recogido.

Tenia una sola amiga cuyo nombre era Ángela Weber ella no era tan… bueno tan fea como yo pero en una escuela llena de chicas que parecen haber salido de la portada de una revista ser como nosotras era ser horribles.

Vivía obsesionada por dos cosas el estudio sacaba las mejores calificaciones en todo era la típica nerd de la escuela y eso que apenas íbamos en 1ro. De secundaria, todos los maestros me auguraban un excelente futuro.

Por otro lado mi otra obsesión y debía decir que era mas grande que la primera: Edward Cullen, Edward era el chico perfecto de la secundaria, guapo, deportista, el mas popular de toda la escuela y yo por supuesto estaba total y absolutamente enamorada de el, lo conocía desde el jardín de niños a el y a sus hermanos Emmett y Alice, los 3 desde pequeños los niños mas bonitos y yo por ser el patito feo de la escuela jamás me atreví a acercarme a ellos.

Por otro lado estaban las chicas populares, las bellísimas chicas que todos querían, las llamaban las plásticas, Tanya Denali era su líder junto con Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory, eran las chicas mas populares Tanya era novia de Edward desde el inicio del primer año, yo me moría de celos, pero cada vez que los veía caminando tomados de la mano por el pasillo, me imaginaba que yo era ella y suspiraba.

Poco antes de terminar el año, estábamos en clase de biología donde Ángela y yo compartíamos mesa mientras Tanya era la compañera de Edward lógicamente.

"_Bien señorita Denali, __podría decirme cuales son las fases de la fotosíntesis?"_

"_Perdón maestra, pero… no le puse atención… me podría repetir la pregunta?"_

"_Dije que cuales son las fases de la fotosíntesis?"_

"_Ah… yo… este olvide leer ese capitulo maestra, pero es que tuve cita con el manicurista pero mire valió la pena" _dijo Tanya mostrando cínicamente sus uñas toda la clase se carcajeo pero la maestra estaba furiosa.

"_Alguien que conozca la respuesta… alguien que tenga mas que basura en su rubia cabeza?" _demasiado tarde escuche esas ultimas palabras, que marcaron mi existencia pues yo ya tenia la mano en alto para responder.

"_Maravilloso señorita Dwyer __dígame cuales son las fases de la fotosíntesis y en que consisten?" _trague saliva pues Tanya me miraba con unos ojos de quererme matar, pensé en no responder, en pedir permiso para ir al baño o algo así, pero siendo la nerd que era no pude evitar responder.

"_Las fases de la fotosíntesis son dos la fase luminosa o __fotoquímica que comprende la captación de la luz por la clorofila y la fase obscura que comprende las restantes reacciones químicas que se producen en ausencia de la luz hasta obtener las moléculas orgánicas" _dije tomando asiento de inmediato.

"_Bravo… bravo… observa bien a tu compañera Tanya ella si es una chica con cerebro y llegara muy lejos" _estas palabras marcaron el odio de Tanya hacia mi, hubo semanas donde me tiraba los libros en los pasillos, me jugaba bromas pesadas y hacia burla de mi aspecto físico, nada de eso me importaba estaba acostumbrada, pero pensaba como un chico como Edward Cullen que se veía tan lindo, amable y caballeroso podía estar a su lado.

Un día antes del baile de fin de curso estaba en la hora del recreo sentada con Ángela bajo un árbol, preferíamos no comer en la cafetería pues nos exponíamos a que accidentalmente Tanya me tirara su comida encima.

Estábamos en plena plática imaginando lo que seria ser invitadas al baile cuando la perfección en persona se acerco a nosotros Edward Cullen.

"_Hola chicas!" _dijo Edward con su amable y linda sonrisa.

"_Ho… ho… hola!" _dije casi babeando ante su persona.

"_Isabella… yo… __quería entregarte esto… soy algo tímido… por favor léelo cuando me vaya" _dijo entregándome una carta, cuando su mano rozo la mía al entregármela sentí mariposas en el estomago, el se fue y yo estaba petrificada.

"_Dios Mio Isabella no vas a abrirla?" _dijo Ángela junto a mi.

Lentamente abrí la carta y comencé a leerla totalmente emocionada.

"_Isabella_

_He pensado en ti desde hace tiempo, pero realmente me sorprendiste el otro día en clase, tu inteligencia y personalidad me gustan, por favor acepta ir al baile de fin de curso conmigo._

_Edward Cullen_

_p.d. Por favor no le digas a nadie de nuestra cita será una sorpresa nos veremos a las 8 en punto en la puerta del gimnasio"_

"_Ahhhh voy a salir con Edward Cullen" _dije brincando y abrazando a Ángela, las dos gritamos y reímos como locas.

"_Espera Angela el… es novio de Tanya, porque me invito a mi?"_

"_Isabella seguro se dio cuenta que es una tonta sin cerebro y quiere saber lo que es salir con alguien que realmente tenga un tema inteligente de conversación, alguien simpatico y agradable como tu"_

Esa tarde saliendo de la escuela le pedí a mama que me acompañara a comprar un lindo vestido, y al día siguiente me arregle lo mejor que pude.

Mi vestido era rosa con holanes, muy de moda según mi punto de vista, por primera vez solté mi cabello alborotándolo en una media cola y no pude quitar mis enormes brackets pero pinte mis labios de un rosa fuerte.

Faltaban 10 minutos para las 8 y yo ya estaba ansiosa parada en la puerta del gimnasio, veía pasar a chicos y chicas y de pronto alguien se acerco a mí para darme una nota.

"_Isabella_

_Avanza a la pista y ahí te estaré esperando._

_Edward"_

Nerviosa avance hacia la pista, y lo vi frente a la mesa del ponche con una sonrisa en mis labios avance y entonces sentí como un liquido caía del techo sobre mi, algo realmente pegajoso y con un olor desagradable como a lodo podrido.

Comencé a llorar desconsolada mientras todo el gimnasio se reía de mi, Tanya se acerco a Edward y lo abrazo, el respondió a su abrazo mientras ella lo besaba.

Salí corriendo de ahí, Edward me había humillado, me había pedido que fuera al baile solo para que todos se burlaran de mi, después de ese día no puse un solo pie en la escuela, le pedí a mi mama irme a vivir con mi papa Charlie a Forks Washington, donde me escondería por el resto de la eternidad, o por lo menos eso pensaba yo.

**Aquí estoy con mi nueva y loca idea, no es exactamente Betty la Fea, es una mezcla de muchas ****películas y cosas, como jamás Besada, una que no se como se llama pero que sale Brian Austin Green (David de Beverly Hills 90210) pero en la preparatoria, Bella regresara y será para vengarse, ahora veremos sino le sale el tiro por la culata.**

**Las dejo para que me den sus opiniones y criticas, y ya saben me recomiendan bienvenidas a La Vida Después de Edward Cullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**Bella's POV**

Habían pasado 4 años desde aquel evento que marco mi vida, y aquí estaba ahora frente al espejo, siendo una personal totalmente diferente a aquella niña, el sobre peso se había ido gracias a una extensiva dieta, ejercicios y clases de baile que habían logrado moldear mi cuerpo en el de una sexy chica, mi piel no tenia rastro alguno de alguna vez haber tenido acne, gracias a los múltiples tratamientos con cremas, mi cabellos había cedido al fin, dejando de ser rebelde para caer en finamente en ligeras ondas hasta mi cintura, toda yo era diferente, sobre todo mi personalidad, había dejado de ser aquella tímida chica de la cual la gente se burlaba, no yo era diferente y hoy comenzaría mi venganza contra aquellos que me humillaron, hoy era el primer día de clases del ultimo año de preparatoria y yo regresaba a Los Ángeles para mi venganza.

Viéndome frente al espejo me maravillaba de mi misma, llevaba puesta una falda de mezclilla blanca, corta que dejaba al descubierto mis bien torneadas piernas, una blusa color azul turquesa que dejaba al descubierto parte de mi abdomen y zapatos de tacón corrido blancos, mi cabellos estaba suelto únicamente adornado con un broche del mismo tono que mi blusa, el maquillaje ligero pero profundizando mis ojos, era lo que los chicos llamaban un bombón.

Mama toco a mi puerta anunciando que se me haría tarde para la escuela, pero no importaba deseaba entrar tarde a mi primera clase buscando un efecto dramático y si tenia suerte como estaba segura que la tendría estaría en la misma clase que Edward Cullen.

Subí a mi auto, un regalo de mi padre de despedida cuando deje Forks un auto BMW Negro Convertible, daba gracias a Dios que mama y Phil se mudaran a una casa mas grande, gracias a que Phyl le estaba yendo tan bien en el béisbol, los dos viajaban mucho lo cual dejaría para mi la gran casa junto con su piscina.

Llegue a la escuela y vi como varios chicos y chicas me señalaban y hablaban en voz baja, con discreción busque a mi alrededor pero no había señales de nadie conocido, entre a la oficina en búsqueda de mi horario.

"_Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Bella Swan y hoy es mi primer __día así que vengo por mi horario"_

"_Oh querida si te estábamos esperando, si eres tan amable de llenarme estas formas, y te entregare tu horario" _me tome mi tiempo para llenar las formas y justo cuando escuche el timbre para la primera hora entregue las formas y tome mi horario.

Mi primera clase era biología en el laboratorio, así que me ubique en el mapa que estaba junto a la secretaria y me dirigí hacia allá con una total calma.

Toque la puerta y el maestro me indico por la ventana que pasara, estaba nerviosa pero nada arruinaría mi momento, así que con calma camine hacia el maestro, le entregue la nota que me dio la secretara para que la firmara.

"_Bien señorita Swan… verdad, pase a tomar asiento, creo que hay uno disponible junto al Sr. Cullen" _dijo indicándome el camino y entonces lo vi, el tiempo que había pasado y la madre naturaleza habían sido bondadosos con el, ya no era aquel pequeño chico, no ahora era todo un hombre, sus ojos verdes seguían igual de hermosos pero las facciones de su rostro se habían acentuado aun mas, y su cuerpo Dios su cuerpo, estaba lleno de bien formados músculos, tome fuerzas dentro de mi recordando el porque estaba aquí y sin dejar de verlo camine hacia el sentándome en el banco disponible a su lado rompiendo el contacto visual.

"_Hola…" _dijo la voz de Edward que ahora era mucho mas ronca de lo que recordaba pero seguía teniendo aquella suavidad que tanto me volvía loca de niña.

"_Hola…" _dije casi sin mirarlo.

"_Soy Edward Cullen__… y tu eres?" _entonces lo vi, había soñado tantas veces con deslumbrarlo como el me deslumbraba a mi, que lo envolví con mi mirada y pude ver como en su rostro se dibujaba una tonta sonrisa.

"_Bella… Swan" _dije temiendo que me reconociera, su rostro se contrajo un poco, como si estuviera pensando y al mismo tiempo analizando mi rostro.

"_Se que esto sonara tonto… pero? Nos hemos visto antes, tu rostro me parece algo familiar!" _dijo Edward juntando sus cejas.

"_Caen muchas chicas con esa frase? Porque si es algo tonta" _dije mirando al frente intentando safarme de esta pero sentía su mirada aun sobre mi.

"_Si es algo tonto verdad, estoy seguro que si te hubiera visto antes no hubiera olvidado tu hermoso rostro" _sentí un pinchazo en mi corazón, pero tome fuerzas y voltee hacia el sonriendo.

"_Es la primera vez que vengo a Los __Ángeles, así que no creo haberte visto antes, yo tampoco olvido muy fácilmente un rostro" _dije de manera algo seductora.

El maestro se acerco a nosotros pasándonos algo para ver en el microscopio, pasamos el resto de la clase sin poder realmente hablar mucho ya que el maestro se percato de nuestra pequeña charla y paso casi toda la clase vigilándonos, para mi suerte, había hecho esta practica antes así que no me fue difícil responder a las preguntas del maestro.

Cuando la campana sonó anunciando el fin de la clase, comencé a tomar mis libros cuando Edward se puso frente a mí impidiéndome el paso.

"_Ya que eres nueva en la escuela, seria muy rudo de mi parte no ayudarte a encontrar tu siguiente clase" _dijo tomando el horario de mis manos.

"_Oh Literatura" _dijo Edward en voz alta, en ese momento una chica pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se acerco a mí.

"_Hola soy Alice Cullen y este maleducado que no nos ha presentado es mi hermano__, y este hermoso rubio es mi novio Jasper Hale" _dijo la chica a la cual recordé de inmediato como la hiperactiva hermana de Edward.

"_Mucho gusto Alice, yo soy Bella Swan" _dije dándole la mano, la chica me vio fijamente y de nuevo sentí que estaba siendo puesta en evidencia.

"_Sabes… tu cara me parece conocida" _dijo suspicazmente.

"_Olvídalo Alice es la primera vez de Bella en Los Ángeles así que no creo que la conozcas" _dijo Edward cerrándome un ojo de manera seductora.

"_Como sea, escuche que tu siguiente clase es Literatura? Porque es la __mía también… porque no nos vamos juntas?"_

"_En realidad estaba ofreciendo mis servicios como guía" _dijo Edward interrumpiendo.

"_Lo siento hermanito ya que las dos tendremos la misma clase mejor se el __guía de Jasper y váyanse a la clase de español, nos veremos en el almuerzo chicos bye" _y dándole un beso a Jasper en los labios Alice prácticamente me saco del salón, yo solo dije adiós a Edward con la mano y camine junto con Alice.

"_Disculpa por haberte sacado __así del laboratorio, pero tenia que hacerlo antes de que mi hermano inundara el salón"_

"_Perdón?" _dije sin entender su comentario.

"_Por Dios Bella estaba prácticamente babeando por ti, tenia que detenerlo antes que hiciera el __ridículo frente a ti, créeme lo hice por su propio bien" _dijo riendo mientras nos deteníamos en su locker para sacar los libros de la siguiente clase.

"_Y bien dime… que tal es la clase de literatura?" _dije sin saber que mas decir.

"_Oh es entretenida usualmente leemos libros muy interesantes, el maestro casi siempre nos pone en grupos a leer, es un alivio que mi mejor amiga y cuñada doble debo agregar comparta la clase conmigo"_

"_Cuñada doble? Que significa eso?" _dije mientras yo también tomaba mis libros y caminaba junto con Alice.

"_Oh Rosalie es hermana de Jasper mi novio, pero al mismo tiempo es novia de mi hermano mayor Emmett, que tal? Muy loco no crees?" _dijo riendo en ese momento vi como su sonrisa se borro del rostro y se dirigía al otro lado del pasillo, entonces voltee y las vi, ahí estaban mas bellas de lo que recordaba, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley y Tanya Denali.

"_Estupidas __plásticas!" _dijo Alice mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la de Tanya y ambas se lanzaban miradas retadoras.

"_Las __plásticas?" _pregunte inocentemente.

"_así es son las chicas mas populares, y debería decir las mas… zorras de la escuela, la rubia de la izquierda es Lauren Mallory es una zorra de primera quizás la mas obvia de todas, la de la derecha es Jessica Stanley es una chismosa de primera, todos los chismes de la escuela ella es la primera en conocerlos"_

"_Y la del centro?" _dije refiriéndome a Tanya.

"_Es la peor de todas, Tanya Denali, jefa del grupo de porristas, debo llamarla capitana, zorra inmunda, en fin doy gracias a Dios que ya no debo llamarla cuñada… si fue la novia de Edward por no se cuanto tiempo desde la secundaria, mi hermano estaba ciego por ella, pero el año pasado finalmente __abrió los ojos y termino con ella, nunca quiso decirme porque, solo dijo que Tanya no era lo que el creía y fue todo, el es realmente un caballero"_

"_Así que Las plásticas son las reynas de la escuela?" _pregunte intentando averiguar mas de ellas.

"_Prácticamente… mira los papas de Tanya son inmensamente ricos, y por eso es que consiguen tantas cosas, por eso y por que son unas zorras" _dijo Alice riendo.

Entramos al salón, la clase aun no daba inicio, Alice saludo a una chica a quien asumí por su parecido con Jasper debía ser Rosalie, me sorprendí, la chica era hermosa, mucho mas que Tanya y obviamente con mas clase.

"_Bella ella es Rosalie Hale, Rose ella es Bella Swan"_

"_Mucho gusto!" _dije sin dejar de asombrarme con su belleza.

"_Se lo que estas pensando" _dijo Alice cuyo comentario me hizo brincar de mi asiento.

"_Yo…"_

"_Estas pensando como es que Rosalie siendo tan hermosa como es, no es parte de las plásticas" _que esta chica a caso leía la mente?

"_Para ser sincera… si lo pensaba… espero que no te ofendas" _dije inmediatamente.

"_Claro que no, a veces lo tomo como un cumplido" _dijo Rose riendo.

"_Veras, cuando Rosalie y Jasper entraron en la escuela de inmediato pensamos que __pasarían a ser parte de "El grupo Plástico" al cual todavía el año pasado incluía a mi hermano Edward, pero esa es otra historia, pero una vez que conoces a los hermanos Hale te das cuenta que son mucho mas que la apariencia, aquí mi amiga tiene cerebro, inteligencia y un corazón de oro que jamás podría aspirar a ser parte de las plásticas, y es por eso que ni Rose ni yo hemos podido desbancar a esa… zorra como capitanas de porristas, siendo que somos mucho mejor bailarinas que ella, pero como se ha acostado con la mitad del equipo de futbol, pues ellos siempre eligen a la capitana" _dijo Alice tristemente.

"_Debe ser __patético ser como ellas… quiero decir no poder lograr nada por ti mismo, o por los medios legales por así decirlo!" _dije suspirando.

"_Es un alivio!" _dijo Rose.

"_Yo se yo __también lo pensé cuñadita" _dijo Alice chocando su mano con Rose.

"_A que se refieren?" _dije confundida.

"_Eres como nosotras, linda y con cerebro, oh y principios!" _dijo Alice, esta chica realmente me caía bien, bueno las dos.

"_Supongo que si… y __quizás este año las cosas cambien, uno nunca sabe cuando pueden cambiar las cosas, díganme cuando son las audiciones para las porristas?" _dije sonriendo de manera diabólica junto con mis nuevas amigas.

Las chicas me dieron toda la información e incluso hicimos planes para ensayar juntas, me enseñarían las rutinas del equipo con tal de tirar a Tanya de su trono.

La siguiente clase fue trigonometría y fue solo con Rose, al final de la clase Alice se nos unió y juntas caminamos al comedor donde al parecer ya nos esperaban, entramos las 3 caminando.

En el centro de la cafetería puede ver a Las plásticas junto con un grupo de chicos deportistas sentados en la mesa, pasamos junto a ellos y pude ver como los chicos comenzaron a mirarme y a chiflarme, seguí caminando ignorándolos, cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro y voltee.

"_Hola, soy Tanya Denali, y por tu compañía debo suponer que eres nueva en esta escuela, no __querrás iniciar el año haciendo amistad con la gente equivocada, si sabes lo que te conviene, te sentaras con nosotras" _dijo Tanya usando el mismo tono despectivo que siempre utilizaba, aun no lo olvidaba era como en la secundaria, pero yo ahora no era la misma y no me dejaría intimidar.

"_Claro que se lo que me conviene Tanya" _ella sonrío creyendo que tenia una victoria en sus manos _"por eso me voy a sentar con Alice y Rosalie, no me interesa sentarme con una PLASTICA como tu, con permiso" _dije dándome la vuelta.

"_Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte" _dijo mientras me empujaba, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe del piso pero en su lugar dos fuertes brazos me previnieron de caer.

"_Nos encontramos de nuevo…"_

**Que les ****pareció? Espero les haya gustado, no se preocupen por el otro fic, estoy pensando en darles una hermosa boda, espero entiendan si me tomo mi tiempo, bueno estas notas son rápidas porque tengo un asunto de trabajo que tratar, besos y abrazos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**Bella's POV**

"_Nos encontramos de nuevo…"_los fuertes brazos de Edward me habían prevenido de caer al suelo.

"_Gracias…" _dije tratando de ser lo mas amable posible ya que me percate de la mirada de Tanya cuando Edward me tomo entre sus brazos.

"_Edward…cariño ven a sentarte con nosotros" _dijo Tanya tomando a Edward del brazo pero el no se movió de su lugar y aun tenia su mano en mi cintura.

"_Lo siento Tanya pero creo que yo __también se lo que me conviene y mejor me voy a sentar con mi familia y amigos" _dijo Edward soltándose de su mano, juntos caminamos rumbo a la mesa.

Al llegar me senté en uno de los lugares disponibles mientras Edward se sentaba a mi lado.

"_Bella eso fue genial, por un momento __creí que te sentarías con ella" _dijo Alice del otro lado de la mesa.

"_Ya lo se, aun no conozco a esta chica y ya me cae bien, por cierto soy Emmett Cullen" _ dijo el enorme hermano de Edward a quien recordaba perfectamente, solo que ahora era aun mas grande que antes.

"_Bella Swan" _dijo dándole la mano a través de la mesa.

"_Sabes Bella debo darte las gracias" _dijo Emmett lo cual me sorprendió.

"_Las gracias pero porque?" _

"_Creo que gracias a ti tenemos de regreso al padawan Edward Cullen al lado de la fuerza" _dijo Emmett en una patética imitación de Yoda de la guerra de las galaxias.

"_Emmett llama a las __plásticas el lado obscuro de la fuerza y nosotros por supuesto somos la luz" _dijo Alice orgullosa mientras estaba tomada de la mano de Jasper.

"_Emmett deja ya esa broma por favor" _dijo Edward un poco molesto.

"_Si mejor __cuéntanos Bella donde vivías antes de venir a Los Ángeles?" _dijo Rosalie interesada.

"_Estuve viviendo en Washington con mi padre, pero tuvimos diferencias de caracteres y __decidí venirme a vivir con mi mama y su esposo, casi no están en la ciudad y tengo la casa prácticamente para mi sola, además odio el clima frío eso de estar cubierta por abrigos no es realmente lo mío" _dije sonriendo mientras sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mi, pero hacia lo mejor que podía para ignorarlo.

Seguimos el resto del almuerzo platicando, debía admitir que todos eran realmente agradables, no lo esperaba, incluso Edward, pero entonces recordé que esa siempre fue la mascara que utilizo siempre creí que era un chico dulce y cuando menos lo pensé me humillo frente a toda la escuela.

Al terminar el receso tuve un par de clases mas una la compartida con Emmett y la otra con Jasper finalmente llego la hora de la clase de deportes que compartiría de nuevo con Alice y Rose.

Entramos al gimnasio donde nos encontramos de nuevo con las plásticas, quienes no querían romperse sus uñas y se encontraban junto a las gradas, Alice, Rose y yo tomamos una pelota de volleyball y comenzamos a jugar un partido, la clase ya casi terminaba y nosotras 3 habíamos ganado todos los partidos, en ese momento juro que el demonio me poseyó porque casi sin pensarlo cuando la pelota venia hacia a mi, la regrese dirigiéndola exactamente a la cabeza de Tanya, todo el gimnasio estallo en risas.

"_Que te pasa estupida?" _dijo Tanya acercándose a mi con la pelota en sus manos.

"_Uppss no te vi" _le dije cínicamente.

"_Mira niñita… te voy a explicar como son las cosas aquí… YO soy la chica mas popular de la escuela, la mas rica, la mas hermosa y siempre consigo lo que quiero… por otro lado Edward es el chico mas popular, rico y guapo de la escuela… y es MIO"_

"_Lamento decirte querida Tanya que mi hermanito ya no es tu novio, al fin el sentido común entro en el y se dio cuenta de la víbora que eres" _dijo Alice junto a mi.

"_Tu __cállate enana, sabes bien que tu hermano siempre regresa a mi, arrastrándose, rogándome, y esta no será la excepción, siempre consigo lo que quiero, y tu no… ya ves no has logrado quitarme el puesto de capitana en todos estos años" _dijo Tanya provocando el coraje de Alice.

"_Las cosas cambian Tanya… y algo me dice que el puesto de capitana esta a punto de pasar a otra persona" _dije poniendo las manos en mi cintura.

"_Jajaja a caso piensas que tu puedes __quitármelo? Por favor eres insignificante?" _dijo intentando humillarme pero esta vez yo era mas fuerte.

"_Ya lo veremos Tanya…" _en ese momento el equipo de futbol entraba al gimnasio para la clase de deportes y Edward me saludo desde la puerta con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, a la cual yo respondí de la manera mas encantadora posible.

"_Lo siento Tanya… pero al parecer tu Edward quiere saludarme" _dije mientras daba la media vuelta y caminaba junto con Alice y Rose hacia los chicos, en ese momento la cara de Edward se transformaba y grito.

"_Bella… cuidado!" _todo paso como en cámara lenta voltee hacia Tanya y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue poner mis manos sobre mi rostro para protegerlo, sentí como la pelota reboto en mis puños y fue a parar directamente al rostro de Tanya.

De nuevo el gimnasio entero chicos y chicas estallaron en risas, Edward corrió junto a mi para preguntarme.

"_Estas bien? Wow tienes muy buenos reflejos" _dijo Edward caminando conmigo ignorando totalmente a Tanya.

"_Podría decirse que tengo el instinto de supervivencia bien desarrollado" _dije bromeando.

"_Bella me preguntaba… si… __harás algo esta tarde?" _lo estaba imaginando o Edward Cullen estaba invitándome a salir.

"_En realidad hermanito Bella viene a nuestra casa, nos ayudara a montar una nueva rutina para vencer a Tanya y sus __plásticas, así que si nos disculpas, nos iremos a cambiar, hasta luego hermanito" _y de nuevo me veía arrastrada por la pequeña Alice, nos metimos a las regaderas y nos cambiamos, salimos al estacionamiento y subimos a mi auto.

Pasamos por algo de ropa a mi casa y después nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen seguían viviendo en el mismo lugar, muchas veces pase por su casa pero jamás había entrado, era preciosa por dentro, muy elegante, sin dejar pasar mas tiempo nos fuimos directamente al jardín trasero a ensayar.

"_Bien chicas algo muy importante es elegir la __música, y creo tener la canción perfecta para eso, la montamos justo antes de dejar Washington y es genial, la música es fresca, y la letra pegajosa y sexy, ok chicas voy a comenzar con la coreografía completa pongan mucha atención, después montaremos los pasos" _

Di inicio a la canción, era Love, Sex and Magic de Ciara & Justin Timberlake, comencé a moverme con la coreografía magnifica que había puesto mi maestra de baile, siempre que bailaba me sentía en otro mundo como otra persona, había sido esta pasión por el baile la que había transformado mi personalidad, pues cuando bailaba me sentía sensual y fuerte, cuando la canción termino escuche aplausos por parte de Alice y Rose.

"_Wow Bella eres mag__nifica y la coreografía esta sorprendente" _dijo Rosalie sorprendida.

"_Definitivamente le ganaremos a Tanya no __sabrá ni que la golpeo, justo como la pelota de voleyball jaja" _dijo Alice totalmente confiada.

"_En verdad crees que sea suficiente para ganarle?" _pregunte no muy segura, sabia que yo era muy buena pero no sabia que tan buena era Tanya.

"_Mmm podemos preguntarle a nuestro publico… que dicen chicos es suficiente para que el resto del equipo de futbol vote por nosotras?" _dijo Alice dirigiéndose a Edward, Emmett y Jasper que nos veían desde la ventana de la casa, todos comenzaron a levantar sus pulgares en señal de victoria.

"_Lo ves por lo menos tenemos 3 votos seguros, en lugar de los __típicos 2 votos" _dijo Alice totalmente segura.

"_Ahora dejen de estar de pervertidos mirones y vayan a hacer… lo que sea que ustedes los chicos hagan" _dijo Alice de manera imperativa.

"_Esto es lo que los chicos hacemos ver chicas hermosas bailar!" _dijo Emmett desde adentro provocando la risa de los chicos.

"_Emmett Cullen si no te quitas de esa ventana __olvídate de mi por una semana!" _dijo Rosalie totalmente furiosa.

"_Vámonos chicos, realmente no quiero perderme de la compañía de la dulce Rosalie" _dijo Emmett con la cola entre las patas mientras los 3 se alejaban de la ventana.

Pasamos buen rato montando la coreografía, Alice y Rosalie eran realmente buenas, aprendieron muy rápido y tenían un ritmo fabuloso, no podía creer que no fueran elegidas capitanas.

Después de buen rato de ensayar, decidimos parar para descansar.

"_Iré por algo de agua a la cocina" _dijo Alice introduciéndose a la casa.

"_Yo __iré a mojarme la cara odio estar sudada" _dijo Rose secándose el sudor con una toalla y dejándome sola en el jardín.

Estaba de espaldas a la casa, moviéndole a mi ipod buscando más música, cuando sentí una mano en mi espalda.

"_Hola… pensé que tendrías sed y te traje algo de limonada, fresca recién hecha por nosotros para ustedes" _dijo Edward entregándome un enorme vaso con limonada y hielos que tome casi en un solo trago.

"_Gracias… estaba deliciosa, en verdad la hicieron ustedes?"_

"_De alguna manera teníamos que pasar el tiempo ya que no fuimos bienvenidos en el ensayo… por cierto Bella estaba pensando que quizás podría invitarte un café o ir al cine?" _su manera dulce e inocente de pedírmelo, me desarmaba pero yo tenia un objetivo en mente y era vengarme de el y no iba a permitir que la estupida obsesión que había tenido por el se metiera en mi camino.

"_Edward… lo siento… pero yo… mira __seré sincera contigo, no te conozco, no se quien eres, es decir se tu nombre pero hasta ahí, no se que clase de persona eres, y la verdad no me siento cómoda saliendo con chicos que prácticamente son desconocidos para mi" _dije segura de mi misma.

"_Ahh… mmm… bueno si el problema es que no me conoces… hola me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen, soy el capital del equipo de futbol, tengo 17 años, mis padres son Esme y Carlise Cullen, mi hermana gemela es Alice Cullen, mi hermano mayor es Emmett Cullen, odio el __frío, amo la pizza con pepperoni y la comida italiana, odio la zanahoria y el brócoli, soy alérgico a los perros, y… realmente creo que eres una chica muy linda" _tome un respiro profundo buscando fuerzas de donde ya no había.

"_Eso fue muy lindo Edward… pero no es suficiente, estoy hablando en serio, la verdad creo que eres un chico lindo… pero me __gustaría primero conocerte, que me conozcas, antes de intentar cualquier cosa" _dije caminando hacia la casa.

"_No hay problema… amigos?" _dijo dándome la mano que estreche con la mía.

"_Amigos…" _dije sonriendo.

Lo tenia justo donde lo quería, Edward Cullen pagaría por lo que me hizo, haría que se enamorara de mi, que estuviera loco por mi, que me deseara mas de lo que alguna vez ha deseado a alguna chica en su vida, y justo ahí, en el baile de graduación enfrente de todos, lo humillaría, como el me humillo a mi.

**Les gusto? Personalmente amo que Bella no se deje pisotear por Tanya y ame que le haya pegado con la pelota jaja, poco a poco iremos conociendo a Edward quien Bella piensa que es una cosa y ****después se dará cuenta que es otra totalmente diferente, en el próximo capitulo veremos si las chicas pueden desbancar a las plásticas, ustedes que creen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**Bella's POV**

Pasamos el resto de la semana ensayando, las chicas me enseñaron las rutinas y perfeccionamos el baile que usaríamos para la audición.

Estaba llegando a conocer a Alice y Rose y eran un par de chicas magnificas, al igual que sus novios, Emmett era súper gracioso, y Jasper a pesar de ser mas serio era comprensivo, no sabia como Edward podía ser como era, siempre aparentaba ser tan caballeroso, atento conmigo, pero sabia que solo fingía para obtener lo que quería de mi, solo que yo no permitía que sus falsos encantos me deslumbraran, actuaba como una chica normal como si fuera mi amigo.

El viernes que era el día de la audición, terminaron las clases y al final entramos al gimnasio, había mucha gente pero principalmente jugadores de futbol y porristas que eran los que estaban en las primeras líneas.

Nos sentamos junto con las demás chicas que harían audiciones, era una tradición que todas las porristas incluso si ya eran miembros del equipo hicieran audición supuestamente para no caer en trampa y siempre tener a las mejores.

Tanya y sus amiguitas se pararon al frente, siendo ellas las únicas vistiendo el traje de porristas.

"_Buenas tardes compañeros, como capitana vigente del equipo de porristas les doy la bienvenida a las audiciones anuales, como casi todos aquí saben cada año toda aquella chica interesada en pertenecer a nuestro equipo audiciona, las audiciones pueden ser individuales o en equipo, estas audiciones son tanto para el puesto de porrista como el de capitana, que yo he ganado 4 años seguidos, en fin la chica que mejor baile __será elegida capitana del equipo y tendrá derecho de elegir a su o sus co capitanas, además de elegir uniformes y rutinas, el proceso es totalmente democrático, nuestros chicos del equipo de futbol son los jurados imparciales, así que chicas demos inicio" _dijo Tanya sentándose en la primera banca y llamando al primer grupo.

Haríamos audición 30 chicas de las cuales solo quedarían 15, cuando solo faltábamos nuestro grupo y el de Tanya ella se levanto de nuevo de su lugar.

"_Bien es nuestro turno, Eric la __música por favor" _un chico que estaba en la tornamesa comenzó la música, I'm Slave 4U de Britney Spears comenzó a sonar, Tanya y sus chicas comenzaron a bailar de la manera mas vulgar que pudiera haber visto jamás, ahora veía porque el equipo de futbol votaba por ella, cuando termino la canción todos los chicos aplaudieron y chiflaron.

"_Gracias chicos… bueno por ultimo tenemos a Swan, Cullen y Hale, veamos si pueden superar esto" _dijo Tanya con un tono despectivo en su voz.

Alice se acerco a Eric con la música que bailaríamos, no sin antes cerrarle coquetamente el ojo a Jasper en el público.

Nos colocamos en nuestro lugar y la música comenzó a sonar, nuestros pasos eran atrevidos y sensuales pero nada vulgares, durante todo mi baile mire fijamente hacia un punto como siempre solía hacerlo, solo que en esta ocasión ese punto eran los ojos verdes de Edward, de reojo pude ver como Tanya estaba furiosa pues Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima, cuando terminamos nuestro baile todo el gimnasio rugió en aplausos, los chicos del equipo estaban extasiados, Tanya se levanto furiosa de su lugar.

"_Bien… cada miembro del equipo tiene un __pizarrón y la lista de las participantes en orden, tienen un minuto para escribir en sus paletas al equipo por el que votan, les recuerdo que estamos votando por capitanías y co-capitanías, así que el equipo con mayor cantidad de votos gana, en caso de empate, Edward Cullen el capitán del equipo de futbol tiene el voto decisivo, ahora a votar" _

Los jugadores comenzaron a levantar la paleta con su voto de los 45 jugadores 15 votaron por Tanya y su grupo y 30 votaron por nosotras, el ultimo voto en ser rebelado fue el de Edward como capitán y era por nosotros, Tanya estaba furiosa, tanto que no podía ni hablar, así que Edward tuvo que hacerlo por ella.

"_Es obvio que tenemos nueva capitana, chicos feliciten a Bella Swan y sus co-__capitanías Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale" _todas las chicas estallaron en gritos, era mas que obvio que no aguantaban a Tanya.

"_Ahora la capitana __elegirá a los otros 4 equipos que formaran parte del equipo de porristas" _dijo Edward pasándome el micrófono, rápidamente Alice, Rose y yo hicimos una breve reunión.

"_Es nuestra oportunidad de sacar a Tanya del equipo de porristas" _dijo Alice emocionada.

"_No creo que sea conveniente chicas" _dije provocando la inquietud en las chicas.

"_Pero porque no? Ya has visto como es? Seria una dulce venganza por todo lo que nos humillos cuando fue capitana" _dijo Rose molesta.

"_Chicas… chicas… piensen… no seria una mejor venganza ahora revertir los papeles? Ahora nosotras somos __capitanías y ella no… no creen que seria mas humillante dejarla en el equipo y que tenga que seguir nuestras reglas?" _dije malévolamente.

"_Me gusta como piensas, eres un verdadero genio Bella" _dijo Alice, rápidamente decidimos que equipos conservar y encendí el micrófono de nuevo.

"_Primeramente gracias por sus votos, no se __arrepentirán de habernos elegido y continuando con la selección hemos tomado decidido seleccionar al equipo #1, # 5, #7 y #9" _Tanya y sus amigas casi se les salen los ojos de la sorpresa pero caminaron hacia nosotras y se colocaron junto a las demás.

"_Muchas gracias a los __demás equipos, estuvieron realmente fantásticas chicas, pero no todas pueden quedar en el equipo, estoy segura que si siguen ensayando el próximo año lograran entrar, y para las que si quedaron bienvenidas al equipo, el próximo lunes publicaremos los horarios para las practicas, solo les adelanto, este año esperen muchos cambios que estoy segura serán positivos, y ahora a celebrar chicas!!" _todas las chicas aplaudieron incluso aquellas que no quedaron en el equipo, había mucha gente felicitándonos, entonces sentí unos brazos que me levantaron.

"_Felicidades preciosa, estaba seguro que __ganarían, estuvieron fantásticas, sin palabras" _dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba, me di cuenta que Tanya estaba furiosa así que me aproveche.

"_Gracias por votar por nosotras eso significa mucho para mi…" _dije de manera coqueta.

"_Bella… te __gustaría…" _pero fue interrumpido por Emmett que después de abrazar a Rosalie me levanto en brazos.

"_Arriba la nueva capitana" _dijo levantándome mientras todos reíamos felices.

"_Emmett __bájame!" _dije riendo, realmente me sentía feliz era uno de tantos triunfos que tendría en este año.

"_Tenemos que ir a ce__lebrar, propongo ir a Breaking Dawn" _dijo Emmett feliz.

"_Breaking Dawn?" _Pregunte sin saber a que se referían.

"_Es el club de moda en Los __Ángeles" _respondió Alice.

"_Chicas soy menor de edad no es eso un problema?" _dije algo preocupada.

"_Bella estamos en Los __Ángeles y créeme que nadie te va a pedir una identificación en la entrada, a unos bombones como nosotros no se nos niega la entrada anímate!" _dijo Rosalie totalmente animada.

"_Si es __así no tengo ningún problema, vayamos a celebrar" _dije mientras todos coreaban un si al unísono.

Quedamos de que vernos en casa de Alice, me arregle con un vestido negro brilloso que dejaba al descubierto mis piernas, el escote era halter así que gran parte de mi espalda estaba al descubierto también, mama y Phyl aun estaban fuera de la ciudad así que tome mis llaves del auto, una pequeña maleta pues había quedado en que dormiría en casa de Alice, subí al auto y maneje hasta la mansión Cullen.

Toque el timbre y en la puerta me encontré con Edward, Dios mío la manera en que se veía debería ser considerada como ilegal, iba vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa negra con un par de botones sin abrochar que dejaban al descubierto tu pecho, lucia endemoniadamente sexy, suerte para mi pareció no notar la manera en que lo miraba pues el me estaba devorando a mi con la mirada.

"_Bella… te ves preciosa, un verdadero __ángel bajado del cielo" _dijo haciéndome pasar.

"_Gracias…" _dije sin evitar sonrojarme.

Me indico el camino a la sala donde aun no había nadie.

"_Las chicas no tardan en bajar, Emmett y Jasper __están jugando videojuegos en el cuarto de televisión, quieres algo de tomar?" _me pregunto amable, de repente no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa por estar a solas con el.

"_Estoy bien gracias…" _dije sentándome en el sillón, Edward fue y se sentó junto a mi.

"_Bella…"_

"_Si?"_

"_No puedo creer que este nervioso, sabes yo no me pongo nervioso, bueno si pero jamás con una chica… bueno no es que tenga mucha experiencia en chicas, realmente pase casi toda la secundaria y preparatoria con una sola chica y jamás tuve que… pues pedirle una cita… porque diablos me pongo tan nervioso, estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido" _Edward se veía bastante nervioso por lo que puse mi mano sobre la suya casi sin pensarlo.

"_Edward… tranquilo… respira… para empezar no tienes porque ponerte nervioso conmigo, soy como cualquier otra chica y segundo, __creí haberte dicho que me gustaría conocerte primero antes de intentar salir" _dije mientras sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente.

"_Te equivocas… no eres como cualquier chica, durante esta semana que te he conocido, me he dado cuenta de que eres dulce, __simpática, fuerte, una líder nata, talentosa, hermosa, eres muy diferente a las chicas que conozco créeme" _sus ojos verdes irradiaban algo que me hacia ofuscarme, como podía ser tan bueno mintiendo, como esos hermosos ojos podían ocultar a un ser tan vil como el, o caso había cambiado? No… Bella quítate esa idea de la cabeza Edward Cullen fue, es y siempre será un desgraciado punto.

"_Estamos listos para la fiesta!!!" _dijo Alice que bajaba las escaleras junto con Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

Decidimos irnos todos en el jeep de Emmett así que me toco sentarme en el asiento de atrás junto a Edward, como Rose había dicho aunque la fila para entrar al club estaba enorme nosotros entramos sin identificación y sin hacer fila, el ambiente estuvo de lo mejor, la música fantástica, prácticamente toda la escuela estaba ahí, constantemente chicos y chicas nos felicitaban por el nuevo puesto, a lo lejos en una mesa privada estaban Tanya y sus amigas, junto con algunos miembros del equipo de futbol que reconocí habían votado por ella.

Tanya me miraba con mucho coraje, le estaba ganando en su propio territorio, pase el resto de la noche bailando con Edward, quien jamás me quito la vista de encima, y yo pese a que hubieron varios chicos que me invitaron a bailar no quise aceptar a ninguno.

El club cerró a las 4 de la mañana e inmediatamente nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen, Alice me mostró mi habitación que estaba frente a la suya, me quite el vestido y me puse mi pijama, esa noche fue la primera que pase en casa de los Cullen.

**Ustedes le creen a Edward? Por ahí me preguntaban si iba a haber un EPOV la respuesta es si va a haber pero mas adelante, ahorita por motivos de darle cierta estructura a la historia no es conveniente poner que es lo que el piensa, pero mas adelante cuando cierto punto de la historia sea aclarado tendremos su punto de vista, por ahora ****será solo BPOV, bueno muchas gracias por la aceptación de esta historia, realmente me están haciendo muy feliz con sus comentarios y sus reviews, y ya saben hay que lograr romper nuestro anterior record que son mas de 1700 reviews, ojala y con este lográramos los 2,000 se que es mucho pedirles pero se que con su apoyo y si cada personita que se toma el tiempo de leerme deja por lo menos un par de palabras, vamos a lograrlo, claro que si quieren aventarse todo un poema o una carta por mi mejor, soy mas feliz aun.**

**Ahora si es el momento de que me dejen su review corran que esperan?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**Bella's POV**

El cuerpo me dolía, vi el reloj junto a mi cama marcaba las 11 de la mañana, me levante y tome algo de ropa, rápidamente me di un baño que hizo que mis músculos se relajaran, saque unos shorts cuadrados y una blusa lisa, recogí mi cabello en una coleta y me maquille ligeramente, para este momento ya me había dado muchísima hambre, pensé que ya estarían abajo todos así que decidí bajar.

Escuche algo de ruido en la cocina, olía delicioso, a café recién hecho.

"_Mmm huele delicioso" _cual fue mi sorpresa a ver que la cocina estaba vacía salvo por una mujer de cabellos cobrizo como Edward y ojos verdes, era realmente preciosa, asumí que era la Sra. Cullen.

"_Buenos __días, tu debes de ser Bella verdad?" _dijo la señora acercándome a saludarme.

"_así es… Bella Swan, mucho gusto, usted debe ser la Sra. Cullen"_

"_Esme llámame Esme, déjame decirte que eres mucho mas hermosa de lo que pensaba, esta vez Edward tenia razón?"_

"_razón?"_

"_Si Edward me dijo que era las chica mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, aunque sus palabras mal no recuerdo fue un verdadero ángel bajado del cielo, dulce y simpática, debo decir que dude del juicio de mi hijo, sobre todo por su ultima novia, pero veo que finalmente ha volteado su loca cabecita a mejores horizontes"_

"_Edward dijo eso de mi?"_

"_Si… y no solo eso…" _pero fue interrumpida por una voz en la puerta de la cocina.

"_Mama espero que no me __estés avergonzando" _dijo Edward que seguramente había escuchado parte de la conversación.

"_Hijo, __creí que todos estaban dormidos… como crees que te voy a estar avergonzado, solo le mostraba a Bella tus fotos de bebe" _dijo Esme bromeando ocasionando que Edward se sonrojara.

"_Mama…"_

"_Estoy bromeando hijo! Dios se me hace tarde tengo una cita de trabajo, chicos hay fruta y jugo en el refrigerador y el café esta listo, si quieren algo mas díganle a la cocinera que se los prepare, hasta luego fue un verdadero placer conocerte Bella, y esta es tu casa!" _dijo Esme dándome un beso y acercándose a darle un beso a Edward, escena que me pareció de lo mas dulce.

"_Como dormiste?" _me pregunto Edward sentándose frente a mi en la barra de la cocina.

"_Muy bien, aunque los pies me __están matando, tenia mucho que no bailaba tanto, por lo menos no en tacones" _dije sonriendo.

"_Quieres algo de desayunar?" _pregunto Edward levantándose para servirse algo de café.

"_Con una taza de café y algo de fruta __estaré bien" _dije y Edward de inmediato me sirvió café y puso un plato con fruta fresca frente a mi.

"_Y bien que tanto platicabas con mi mama?" _pregunto Edward curioso.

"_Créeme no quieres saberlo" _dije sonriendo malévolamente.

"_Te equivocas… de ti… de ti quiero saberlo todo" _dijo rozando mi mano con sus dedos, acto que me hizo ponerme sumamente nerviosa.

"_Y porque tanto __interés?" _dije siguiéndole el juego.

"_Bella… __no creo que el que me gustas sea un secreto… realmente me gustas, y por eso quiero conocerte"_

"_Edward…"_

"_No te estoy pidiendo una cita, simplemente estamos sentados en mi cocina, desayunando y platicando un poco, de que otra manera podremos conocernos si no platicamos?" _dijo Edward con esa sonrisa suya encantadora.

"_Buen punto…"_

"_Bien, ahora dime… desde cuando tomas clases de baile, porque eres una bailarina extraordinaria déjame decirte"_

"_Siempre me había gustado el baile pero de pequeña era… bueno no me atrevía así que apenas hace unos 4 años que tomo clases, la verdad he mejorado mi técnica bastante en ese tiempo, y dime cuanto tiempo saliste con Tanya?"_

"_En verdad me estas preguntando por mi ex novia?"_

"_Si ya que estas mostrando cierto interés en mi, creo que tengo derecho a preguntarlo no crees?"_

"_Salí con Tanya desde primer año de secundaria, ella era la chica mas popular y yo… estaba loco por ella, pero… bueno solo diré que Tanya no es la chica dulce que yo creía, es manipuladora, fría y mentirosa, y yo no podía estar con alguien así, es por eso que terminamos" _su respuesta me dejo fría, jamás me espere eso.

"_No la conozco pero no me parece para nada dulce y si muy manipuladora" _dije como respuesta a lo que el solo sonrío.

"_Suficiente de Tanya, realmente no me gusta hablar de ella, mejor __háblame mas de ti, quiero saber que te gusta y que no" _ lo mire fijamente, analice mis planes si quería que estuviera loco por mi en algún momento iba a tener que dejarlo que se acercara a mi mas que como un amigo, así que hablamos, hablamos mucho, le hable un poco sobre mis padres, sobre las clases de baile que tomaba, sobre algunos amigos que deje en Forks y el me hablaba del futbol, de lo mucho que amaba a sus padres y a sus hermanos, realmente parecía ser muy dulce, pero era eso solo una apariencia.

Finalmente los demás bajaron desayunaron rápidamente.

"_Bella tus padres __estarán hoy en la ciudad?" _pregunto Alice cantarinamente.

"_No, Phyl tiene juego hoy en Florida __así que no regresaran hasta mañana, porque?"_

"_Pues porque es necesario que nos pongamos de acuerdo con los ensayos y todo eso de porristas así que propongo una pijamada en tu casa, solo chicas será muy divertido" _dijo Alice felizmente.

"_Claro que si me encanta la idea, es mas si nos vamos temprano podemos nadar un poco en la piscina, eso realmente __relajaría mis músculos cansados de tanto baile" _dije mientras Alice se ponía feliz.

"_Perfecto dame 30 minutos para arreglar una maleta, Emmett lleva a Rose a su casa por sus cosas nos vemos aquí en media hora… corran" _dijo mientras todos la obedecían, Jasper subió con Alice y de nuevo Edward y yo nos quedamos solos.

"_Y no hay espacio en tu piscina para mi?" _dijo Edward tentadoramente.

"_Lo siento escuchaste a Alice, solo chicas" _dije sonriendo.

"_Es una lastima, __quizás para la próxima" _dijo sonriendo.

"_Si __quizás para la próxima… voy a subir por mis cosas, nos vemos" _dije sonriendo, subí a la recamara y acomode las cosas en la pequeña maleta, me senté para hacer tiempo, tenia miedo de estar mas tiempo a solas con Edward… realmente tenia miedo, pues todo lo que me decía, la manera en la que me hablaba, no… ubícate Bella recuerda lo que te hizo, podrá verse diferente ahora pero el sigue siendo el mismo que te humillo frente a la clase, nunca lo olvides.

Cuando baje Rose ya se encontraba ahí con Emmett y a los segundos Alice bajo, subimos a mi auto y llegamos en un par de minutos a mi casa, Alice dijo que como era nuestra primera pijamada debíamos dormir todas en una misma habitación, así que subimos las cosas a mi recamara que era muy amplia y bajamos rápidamente a la alberca.

"_Bien Bella ya estamos solas, quiero saberlo todo" _dijo Alice fuertemente, por un momento pensé que me había descubierto así que intente hacerme la inocente.

"_De que hablas Alice?"_

"_No te hagas Bella te vimos hablando con Edward, y todos sabemos que mi cuñadito esta loco por ti, así que platícanos que paso con el" _respire profundo creí que había sido descubierta pero no las chicas solo querían saber de Edward, y este era el preciso momento para sacarles información.

"_Solo __estábamos platicando, conociéndonos mejor" _dije tímidamente.

"_Bella te gusta mi hermano? Porque te voy a ser sincera a mi me __encantaría que fueras mi cuñada, eres linda, inteligente, simpática, que mejor que alguien como tu para mi hermanito" _Alice siempre hablaba con un amor cuando se refería a Edward o a Emmett.

"_No lo se… Edward es lindo… no puedo negarlo, pero eso de que haya sido novio de Tanya por tanto tiempo no me da buena espina" _dije esperando sacar toda la información posible.

"_Mira Bella… no __debería decirte esto porque Edward es mi hermano y seguramente pensaras que no soy objetiva, pero Rose aquí no me dejara mentir, Edward es el chico mas dulce y amable que conozco, es caballeroso, considerado, inteligente, además claro de sus atributos físicos que saltan a la vista, se que el que haya andado con Tanya no dice nada bueno de el, pero créeme en la defensa de mi hermano puedo decirte que el jamás ha sido como Tanya, no le gusta humillar a la gente, como a ella y si fue su novio es porque estaba realmente loco por ella, le creía todo, te lo juro que a cierto punto creímos que terminaría casándose con ella, pero después del baile del año pasado Edward llego furioso a la casa diciendo que todo se había terminado entre ellos y cuando le preguntamos porque solo dijo que Tanya no era la chica que el pensaba" _dijo Alice, la sentí sincera.

"_Nuestra teoría es que al fin la cacho en alguna de sus mentiras, el caso es que jamás nos quiso decir porque termino… un verdadero caballero, incluso con alguien que no se lo merece como Tanya" _dijo Rosalie.

"_Pero tu eres la chica perfecta para el, y realmente le gustas, __jamás Bella lo había visto tener ese brillo en los ojos por alguien, ni en sus momentos de extrema locura con Tanya, jamás, solo por ti" _dijo Alice.

"_Deberías darle una oportunidad al cuñadito, ya nos cansamos de verlo solo, se merece tener una chica linda como tu" _dijo Rosalie intentando alentarme.

Sus palabras realmente me confundían, podía ser que ella no tuvieran ni idea de lo que Edward me hizo, podía ser tan bueno fingiendo que hasta su propia familia se creía lo que no era? Definitivamente tenía que investigar más, pero debía hacerlo poco a poco.

"_Ahora dime mi hermano te gusta aunque sea un poquito?" _pregunto Alice entusiasmada.

"_Edward… me gusta __muchísimo" _dije con todo el corazón, no era una mentira, era lo que realmente sentía, pero no por eso estaba dejando de lado mi venganza no aun.

Alice y Rosalie dieron gritos de emoción y me abrazaron.

"_Pero… realmente necesito conocerlo, saber que realmente es lo que ustedes dicen, no quisiera equivocarme"_

"_No te equivocaras, ya veras que mi hermano es una lindura, que emoción!!" _dijo Alice mientras platicamos de otras cosas.

La pijamada fue divertida, hablamos de muchas cosas, vimos películas, nos hicimos el típico manicure y pedicure, no recordaba haberme divertido así hacia mucho tiempo.

La siguientes semanas en la escuela fueron realmente interesantes, con los ensayos para las porristas, y el hacer menos a Tanya era muy divertido, habíamos cambiado por completo la rutina, utilizando canciones mas frescas y mezclando ritmos, el uniforme también lo había cambiado por uno con mas clase y menos, vulgar que el que Tanya había utilizado en los años anteriores.

Con Edward las cosas iban calmadas, pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa junto con sus hermanos, y hasta el momento no había vuelto a pedirme una cita, eso para muchos podría suponer que su interés por mi había disminuido, pero al contrario, cada vez era mas detallista conmigo lo que ocasionaba los berrinches de Tanya quien constantemente intentaba humillarme pero siempre le salía el tiro por la culata.

Sin darme cuenta ya habían pasado tres meses de clases y el comité pro-graduación aun dirigido por Tanya se reuniría con todos los alumnos para empezar con las actividades para sacar fondos.

debía admitir que me encontraba confundida, la manera de ser de Edward era todo lo que Alice me había dicho, era dulce, considerado, y jamás ni una sola vez lo vi burlarse de nadie, incluso una vez tropezó con una chica de lentes que me recordó mucho a mi, chocaron en el pasillo y Edward dulcemente le ayudo a recoger sus libros, esa clase de actitudes me confundían, acaso estaba mal, acaso Edward no era el chico que había pensado, definitivamente debía averiguarlo pero como, como?

**Pobre Bella no creen, estar ****así de confundida, con un Edward así de lindo, bueno el próximo capitulo habrá Karaoke!! Y ya tengo las canciones que cantaran nuestros protagonistas, desde ahorita les voy a pedir que busquen en You Tube el video o en todo caso la letra de estas canciones, no les voy a decir quien las cantara, igual y si le adivinan a todos se ganan un premio jiji, bueno ahí van:**

**Algo Contigo – Vicentico (Fabulosos Cadillacs)**

**Hot & Cold – Kate Perry**

**Damn Girl – Justin Timberlake**

**Vogue – Madonna**

**Brighter than Sunshine – Aqualung (Soundtrack A lot like love)**

**I'm a Slave 4U – Britney Spears**

**Man I Feel Like a Woman – Shania Twain**

**Son 7 canciones porque va incluida la de Tanya, ok ahora si a adivinar y se ganaran un adelanto del próximo capitulo, besos bye!**

_**p.d. Tienen que atinarle a las 7 ehh!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**Bella's POV**

Estaba determinada a averiguar sobre Edward, pero aun no sabia como, en ese inter teníamos la primera actividad pro graduación Tanya por ser la reyna del año anterior era la presidenta del comité de este año, así que hoy al salir de clases teníamos reunión, Alice, Rose y yo estábamos en el baño platicando.

"_Saben tengo una __buenísima idea para una actividad pro graduación" _dijo Alice mientras arreglaba su cabello frente al espejo.

"_A ver cual es?" _dijo Rosalie poniéndose lip gloss.

"_Karaoke!" _dijo Alice emocionada.

"_Oh no! __Olvídalo!" _dije en tono aterrador.

"_Porque no Bella? Es muy divertido, __imagínate podríamos personalizar al artista que elijamos usar vestuario, seria fantástico!" _dijo Alice aun emocionada intentando convencerme.

"_Alice… el canto no es lo __mío… no se me da mucho que digamos… las pocas veces que he cantado en un karaoke prácticamente he sido bajada a tomatazos, seria realmente humillante para mi hacerlo" _dije algo mortificada.

"_Ok… entonces buscaremos otra idea… algo que no requiera __de la humillación de Bella" _dijo Rose mientras salíamos del baño.

Al final del día, nos reunimos en el auditorio Edward y Tanya eran los organizadores por ser la pareja real del año anterior, en la reunión estábamos convocados, las capitanas de porristas (Rose, Alice y yo) los capitanes del equipo de futbol (Emmett, Jasper y Edward) además de algunos capitanes de otros equipos de la escuela, en total éramos aproximadamente 20 personas que nos encargaríamos de organizar todas las actividades.

Tanya se para al frente con micrófono en mano.

"_Buenas tardes compañeros, hoy vamos a dar inicio a las actividades de pro graduación, como cabeza del comité, estoy facultada para poder elegir la primera actividades, las __demás serán seleccionadas como siempre a través de votación, bueno ya tengo la primera actividad, el lugar y la fecha" _dijo muy segura de si misma Tanya.

"_Será una feria, pero no una común y corriente, como evento principal en esa feria tendremos un concurso de canto una especie de karaoke, donde los concursantes se caracterizaran como el artista de su elección y la pareja ganadora ganara una cena romántica" _sonreí al escuchar a Tanya, era tan predecible, pero Alice y Rose voltearon a verme con una expresión de horror en sus rostros a la cual yo tranquilice con una sonrisa ambas pusieron rostro confundido.

"_Los que estamos aquí como organizadores tenemos el deber de participar de esa manera el concurso __será de y para graduados, bueno Edward les pasara una lista con las actividades a realizar para la feria que seria en dos semanas, así que comiencen a anotarse" _dijo Tanya mientras Edward pasaba la lista de actividades.

"_Tanya me __gustaría preguntar quien será el jurado?" _dije mientras me levantaba.

"_Le pediremos a los maestros que sean jurado, de esa manera la calificación __será justa, solo por talento… satisfecha?"_

"_Totalmente" _dije sonriendo.

Nos anotamos en la lista, Rose, Alice y yo ayudaríamos con el diseño de la publicidad para la feria y el concurso al igual que para la venta de boletos, Edward y los chicos se encargarían de la música, contratar el sonido etc.

Al salir del la reunión, Alice y Rose me siguieron alarmadas.

"_Bella como puedes estar tan __tranquila, acabas de decirnos que no cantas, seguramente Tanya se entero y lo hizo para humillarte" _dijo Rosalie molesta.

"_Tranquilas chicas… cuando __estábamos en el baño me di cuenta que Jessica estaba escuchando nuestra conversación así que decidí darle a Tanya algo en mi contra…" _dije de manera picara.

"_Eso quiere decir que…" _dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

"_Tengo muy buena voz… lo hice porque sabia que Tanya __querría humillarme, pero ya veremos quien sale humillada" _entonces las 3 reímos mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas pasamos mucho tiempo ocupadas, ensayando las porras, ensayando nuestras canciones, diseñando la publicidad en fin apenas y nos quedaba tiempo para dormir, la verdad es que no pase mucho tiempo a solas con Edward, lo que al menos me daba tiempo para despejar mi mente y enfocarme mas en mi objetivo.

Finalmente el día de la feria había llegado, tenia todo listo para mi presentación, vestuario, música, todo, habíamos instalado, la feria en los jardines de la escuela y utilizado el gimnasio como escenario para el concurso así que los vestidores nos habían servido como camerinos, habíamos decidido mantener en secreto nuestras elecciones, ni siquiera Alice y Rose sabían que canciones cantaría, llevaba puesta una enorme bata que cubriera mi vestuario mientras tras bambalinas escuchábamos la presentación por parte de la chica encargada de la radio local de la escuela.

"_Buenas noches!! Bienvenidos al primer concurso de canto, como primer numero comenzaremos con una __canción muy prendida que estoy segura que a mas de una le causara un infarto los dejo con el encantador Emmett Cullen que interpreta para ustedes Damn Girl de Justin Timberlake" _Emmett salio al escenario vestido con unos pantalones grises, una camisa blanca y corbata gris, acompañándola de un sombrerito gris, comenzó a moverse muy al estilo de Justin Timberlake arrancando gritos de las chicas y las risas de Rosalie pues ella sabia que la canción era dedicada a ella 100 %.

Cuando Emmett bajo del escenario Rosalie lo abrazo y le planto un besote, Emmett paso al publico pues ya no tenia que esperar su turno, después un par de chicos de los otros clubs cantaron sus canciones, pero ahora era el turno de Jasper.

"_Ahora __ayúdenme a darle la bienvenida al siguiente participante, el nos cantara Brighter than Sunshine de Aqualung, un aplauso para Jasper Hale" _Jasper salio al escenario sencillamente vestido con unos jeans y una camisa azul de botones, tomo una guitarra y salio a cantar, Alice no podía parar de sonreír por la canción que eligió Jasper pues demostraba el gran amor que le tenia, al finalizar Jasper también se gano un beso de parte de Alice y Jasper bajo a hacerle compañía a Emmett en el publico.

"_Ahora si chicos sigue su turno de ver a una hermosa chica en el escenario ella es Alice Cullen y veamos si el talento se da en familia nos cantara Vogue de Madonna" _Alice subió al escenario, llevaba un traje sastre al estilo del que uso Madonna en su video solo que el suyo era muy pegado al cuerpo y la blusa dejaba al descubierto un gran escote, que la hacia verse muy sexy, Alice canto y al finalizar le aventó un beso desde el escenario a Jasper.

"_Eso es chicos queremos __oír los aplausos, pero no se los gasten todos porque a continuación sigue una sexy novia, ella es Rosalie Hale que nos canta Hot & Cold de Kate Perry!!" _Rosalie se quito la bata dejando al descubierto un pequeño traje idéntico al que utilizo Kate Perry en el video donde asemejaba un vestido de novia, Rose se movió muy sexy y canto excelente ocasionando los constantes gritos de Emmett que decía que ella no era nada fría sino todo lo contrario.

"_Chicos tranquilos… porque aun falta una chica muy sexy ella es su actual reyna y encargada de la organización de este evento __démosle un fuerte aplauso a Tanya Denali que nos cantara I'm a Slave 4 You de Britney Spears!!" _debo admitir que Tanya tenia muchos admiradores pues el gimnasio entero grito fuertemente, Tanya subió con un atuendo idéntico al de Britney en su video con el cabello mojado y todo el abdomen al descubierto, la verdad es que tenia muy buena voz, y cada vez que podía miraba al otro lado del escenario donde Edward me veía a mi.

"_Bravo… aplausos por favor… ahora si chicas de nuevo es nuestro turno, el es el rey de la escuela, el chico por el que muchas suspiran y nuestro capital del equipo de futbol, Edward Cullen que nos canta Algo Contigo de Vicentico" _Edward subió sencillo vestido con jeans y una camisa negra de botones, tomo el micrófono y antes de que la música comenzara dijo.

"_Buenas noches a todos, se que esto es algo inusual pero quiero dedicarle esta __canción a la chica mas hermosa de toda la escuela, esto va para ti Bella con todo mi corazón" _

Debo admitir que el titulo de la canción no me decía mucho pues jamás la había escuchado, la música comenzó y me vi inmersa en los ojos de Edward que no veían al público, sino a mí.

_Hace falta que te diga_

_Que__ me muero por tener algo contigo_

_Es que no te has dado cuenta_

_De__ lo mucho que me cuesta ser tú amigo_

_Que no puedo acercarme a tu boca_

_Sin__ deseártela de una manera loca_

_Necesito controlar tu vida_

_Ver__ quien te besa, quien te abriga._

_Hace falta que te diga_

_Que__ me muero por tener algo contigo_

_Es que no te has dado cuenta_

_De__ lo mucho que me cuesta ser tú amigo_

_Ya no puedo continuar espiando_

_Día__ y noche tú llegar adivinando_

_Ya no se con que inocente excusa_

_Pasar__ por tu casa_

_Ya me quedan tan pocos caminos_

_Y__ aunque pueda parecerte un desatino_

_No__ quisiera yo morirme sin tener_

_Algo__ contigo._

_Hace falta que te diga_

_Que__ me muero por tener algo contigo_

_Es que no te has dado cuenta_

_De__ lo mucho que me cuesta ser tú amigo_

_Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca_

_Sin__ deseártela de una manera loca_

_Necesito niña controlar tu vida_

_Saber__ quien te besa, y quien te abriga_

_Ya me quedan muy pocos caminos_

_Y__ aunque pueda parecerte un desatino_

_No__ quisiera yo morirme sin tener_

_Algo__ contigo._

_(Algo contigo)_

_(Algo contigo)_

_Niña__ no quisiera yo morirme sin tener_

_(Algo contigo)_

_Algo__ contigo_

_(Algo contigo)_

_Triste__ el destino que me espera_

_Sin__ poderte conocer_

_(Algo contigo)_

_Algo__ contigo_

_(Algo contigo)_

_Ya__ no hay excusas ya no hay nada_

_Que__ tenga que perder_

_(Algo contigo)_

_Como__ un esclavo_

_(Algo contigo)_

_Esclavo__ para siempre_

_No__ me importaría ser_

_(Algo contigo)_

_Eternamente__ esclavo_

_Niña__ no quisiera yo morirme sin tener_

_(Algo contigo)_

_Algo__ contigo_

_(Algo contigo)_

_Triste__ el destino que me espera_

_Sin__ poderte conocer_

_(Algo contigo)_

_Ya__ no hay excusas..._

La música termino, me sentía confundida, Edward bajo del escenario y se acerco justo donde yo estaba.

"_Es verdad?" _le pregunte casi temblando.

"_Cada palabra… bueno a __excepción de eso que quiero controlar tu vida, eso ya venia en la canción pero lo demás si es verdad" _me dijo con esa mirada dulce que a veces me desarmaba y que en ese momento estaba ocasionando que mis rodillas temblaran.

"_Edward… yo…" _pero Edward me puso un dedo sobre mis labios impidiendo que hablara.

"_No digas nada es tu turno de cantar" _dijo bajando hacia el publico.

"_Ahora si, el momento ha llegado nuestra ultima concursante, ella es nueva en la escuela, pero eso no le __impidió llegar a colocarse como la capitana del equipo de porristas y una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, además que como podrán haber escuchado el buen Edward Cullen quiere todo con ella, sin mas preámbulos ella es Bella Swan y nos canta Man I Feel Like a Woman de Shania Twain un aplauso para recibirla" _

Nerviosa como estaba respire profundo y me quite la bata, mi vestuario consistía en un abrigo negro, con botas negras hasta la rodilla, una falda negra pegada y corta junto con una blusa negra, pero arriba llevaba una camisa blanca de botones como de hombre y una corbata, mi cabello estaba recogido y llevaba un sombrero con un velo negro justo como Shania en su video, me coloque de espalda al publico y la música comenzó.

_Let's go girls!_

_I'm going out tonight -- I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise -- really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions -- make no conditions_

_Get a little out of line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy -- forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts -- short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild -- yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, get in the action -- feel the attraction_

_Color my hair -- do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free -- yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The girls need a break -- tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town_

_We don't need romance -- we only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy -- forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts -- short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild -- yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, get in the action -- feel the attraction_

_Color my hair -- do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free -- yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy_

_Can you feel it_

_Come, come, come on baby_

_I feel like a woman_

El gimnasio rugió, todo mundo estaba de pie, pero lo más increíble era ver a Tanya con un rostro incrédulo, todos los participantes subieron y ella se me puso enfrente.

"_Creí que tu… Jessica me dijo que tu…" _Tanya no podía ni hablar del coraje.

"_Tanya… querida, no creas todo lo que te dicen… yo que tu mejor __haría el trabajo por ti misma, tus chicas pueden no ser muy buena fuente, al menos enséñales técnicas para que espíen correctamente" _dije aun con la adrenalina al máximo, furiosa Tanya se coloco al final de la fila no sin antes lanzarle miradas asesinas a Jessica que aun no sabia que decir en el publico.

"_Aquí tienen a nuestros concursantes un ultimo aplauso para ellos… y ahora si nuestro sublime jurado compuesto por los maestros ya nos tienen el resultado de los ganadores, que se __harán merecedores a una cena romántica en el restaurante la Bella Italia… y los ganadores son… wow Edward Cullen y Bella Swan!!" _

Todos en el escenario corrieron para abrazarnos mientras nos entregaban nuestro certificado, entre gritos bajamos Edward venia tras de mi, así que le dije.

"_Felicidades Edward… creo que al fin ganaste tu cita conmigo" _Edward me miro fijamente.

"_No Bella, quiero salir contigo… me muero por salir contigo, pero no __así, no porque te ves obligada al ganar un concurso, quiero que seas porque realmente quieres salir conmigo, porque me has dado la oportunidad que tanto te he pedido" _dijo tomándome las manos ocasionando que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

"_Y quien te dijo que… yo no quiero salir contigo" _dije agachando la mirada, odiaba cuando eso me pasaba pero en ese momento me estaba traicionando el corazón.

"_En verdad… aceptas salir conmigo?" _dijo acercándose demasiado a mi, ocasionando que mi respiración se agitara.

"_Si…" _dije intentado que mi corazón no dejara salir las palabras que tanto querían decirle.

"_No te vas a arrepentir" _dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla que ocasionaba que mi rostro entero subiera de color.

"_Te dejo para que te cambies… te veo afuera para dar una vuelta por la feria?"_

"_Si nos vemos afuera" _dije mientras Edward se iba a cambiarse, yo sin querer me toque la mejilla donde Edward me había besado.

"_Espero no arrepentirme con todo el __corazón…" _dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me iba a cambiar.

**Oh si al fin tienen su primera cita, pobre Tanya no creen jaja siempre le salen las cosas mal, debo decirles que tuve muy buena respuesta con lo de las canciones pero ninguna persona le atino a todas, hubo algunas que solo tuvieron dos errores pero aun ****así nadie obtuvo la perfección sorry, pero como recompensa por ser tan buenas y buenos lectores aquí esta el capitulo, díganme que piensan de el, y por cierto pronto tendremos noticias de cierta chica llamada Ángela Weber que podría traernos información de aquella noche. Así que hagan sus apuestas, escriban sus comentarios, criticas, visiones del futuro etc. pero escriban muchos besos y nos leemos tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**Bella's POV**

Termine de vestirme, Alice y Rose ya me esperaban para salir juntas del camerino, cuando salimos del gimnasio ya nos esperaban de inmediato mis traicioneras amigas corrieron a abrazar y besar a sus novios, era en esos momentos cuando mas incomoda me sentía, Edward se acerco a mi.

"_Te __gustaría ir a la rueda de la fortuna?" _me pregunto Edward con su dulce voz.

"_Jasper __llévame a los carritos chocones por favor" _dijo Alice prácticamente suplicando, se monto en la espalda de Jasper y ambos se alejaron, voltee a ver a Rosalie con cara de muerte pero me ignoro.

"_Mi amor acabo de ver un enorme oso que quiero que ganes para mi, vamos" _dijo Rosalie prácticamente arrastrando a Emmett.

Me sentía prácticamente emboscada, pero yo había tenido la culpa desde que les confesé a Alice y Rose que si me gustaba Edward buscaban cualquier pretexto para dejarnos solos.

"_Te sientes emboscado?" _dije preguntándole a Edward.

"_Un poco… __así es de loca mi hermana, pero viéndolo por el lado amable… me encanta terminar emboscado contigo" _dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a la rueda de la fortuna.

Subimos al juego, si era sincera amaba las montañas rusas pero el estar sentada sobre una silla que con poco movimiento se volvía un poco loca no me causaba mucho gusto, al parecer Edward lo noto.

"_Te asusta la rueda de la fortuna?" _me dijo sorprendido.

"_No… bueno un poco, mira si he de confesar amo las experiencias llenas de adrenalina como las montañas rusas y todo eso, pero sentir la altura __así, sin mas seguridad que esta pequeña barra y con este asiento moviéndose al menor movimiento de mi cuerpo, si me asusta un poco" _dije cerrando un poco los ojos.

Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme que Edward había colocado su brazo a mis espaldas y me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Te parece gracioso que me asuste la rueda de la fortuna?" _dije algo molesta.

"_No… al contrario te hace ver mas… imperfecta, lo cual es perfecto para mi" _dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

"_No te entiendo nada" _confesé algo confundida.

"_Bella voy a confesarte algo, desde que te vi atravesar el laboratorio me pareciste la chica mas linda que __había visto en mi vida, pero yo no soy todo superficial, comencé a tratarte y solo veía tus puntos buenos, tu seguridad, tu liderazgo, tu dulzura, la manera en que ayudas a la gente aun cuando no te das cuenta, y me preguntaba, cuales eran tus defectos, debías tener alguno, y con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que eres terca, a veces demasiado, si se te mete una idea en la cabeza rara vez alguien te la quita, a veces eres demasiado fría y distante y ahora acabo de descubrir otro defecto mas, le temes a la altura"_

"_Y… todos esos defectos…"_

"_Te hacen mejor… porque Bella yo no quiero estar contigo por ser una chica perfecta, que siempre este bien, que siempre se ve bien, ni porque seas la mas popular de la escuela, quiero estar contigo porque eres dulce, considerada, y porque cuando veo en tus ojos realmente me pierdo en ellos" _Edward me miraba fijamente, yo me quede congelada sin saber que decir, el se acerco a mi delicadamente estaba a punto de besarme sin que yo pudiera o quisiera hacer algo para impedirlo, pero justo en ese momento, la rueda comenzó a girar bruscamente y nuestra canastilla se sacudió lo que ocasiono que yo diera un brinquito y me abrazara a Edward escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

Pasaron un par de segundos pues Edward me tenia abrazada y yo a el, en ese momento reaccione y lo solté.

"_Lo siento… yo… me… asuste" _dije volteando a ver para otro lado, pero Edward coloco la mano en mi barbilla y me volteo hacia el dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"_Cuando quieras utilizarme de escudo de __protección, bien por mi" _dijo tomando mi mano y besándola.

El viaje termino y ambos bajamos, ya que mis adoradas amigas seguían desaparecidas con sus novios, termine pasando toda la noche con Edward, subimos a mas atracciones, y hasta gano un oso de peluche para mi, ya que Alice había pasado por mi, Edward termino llevándome a mi casa, y se despidió de mi dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla sin intentar nada mas.

Esa noche dormí abrazada del oso que Edward gano para mi, llorando, pues sin querer estaba cayendo directamente en mi propia trampa enamorándome de Edward Cullen.

Al día siguiente me despertó el sonido del teléfono, totalmente dormida lo tome para contestar.

"_Bueno…?" _dije con la voz ronca de una recién levantada.

"_Bella linda… pasamos por ti en 15 minutos" _dijo una voz demasiado fresca de Alice.

"_Que?? Estas loca son las 9 de la mañana… estaba dormida… ven en 3 horas" _dije intentando colgar pero sus gritos me lo impidieron.

"_Estas loca? __Hoy es tu cita con mi hermano, debemos salir a comprar el atuendo ideal así que hazle como sea pero espérame lista en 15 minutos" _dijo Alice colgando, decidí no hacerla enojar pues sabia que seria capaz de sacarme de mi cama y subirme a rastras a su auto así que me di un baño realmente rápido, busque unos jeans y una blusa, me maquille ligeramente y Alice ya estaba en la entrada de mi casa, salí con unos enormes lentes que impidieran que el sol me diera de lleno y subí al auto de Rosalie quien al igual que Alice se veía fresca como una lechuga.

"_Se puede saber porque osaron interrumpir mi sueño?" _

"_Tu querida tienes mucho que contarnos, que paso anoche con mi hermano que llego hecho un idiota a la casa, con los ojos de borrego a medio morir y suspirando por ti" _esa confesión me tomo por sorpresa y me sonroje hasta la medula, pero decidí contra atacar.

"_Después de que ustedes me abandonaron vil y cruelmente yo no tengo nada que contarles, además no paso nada solo subimos a los juegos, comimos, platicamos eso es todo" _dije intentando que sonara como si nada.

"_Te creeremos Bella, pero eso si mañana vamos a querer todos los detalles de la cena y ni creas que te vas a escapar con esos" _dijo Alice malévolamente, genial Bella no te saldrás de esta.

Llegamos a la primer tienda donde compramos varios atuendos, para las 11 mi estomago estaba que rugía de hambre, pero Alice y Rose seguían como si nada.

"_Chicas lo siento pero muero de hambre y realmente necesito un café les parece si las veo en el starbucks de aquí al lado, realmente necesito comer algo" _dije mientras ambas reían.

"_Claro Bella compraremos un par de cosas y te vemos ahí en 30 minutos ok?" _dijo Rose mientras ella y Alice volvían a lo suyo.

Tome mis bolsas y entre al café, me acerque a la barra a pedir un caramel mochiatto y un crosaint de jamón con queso, me senté en una de las mesas esperando mi pedido, cuando una voz algo conocida me dijo:

"_Isabella Marie Dwyer__" _sentí que la sangre se me iba a los pies, lentamente subí la mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos que conocía muy bien pero hacia mucho tiempo no veía.

"_Ángela Weber?" _dije mirando a la chica tan parecida a mi vieja amiga, pero al mismo tiempo diferente ya no era la chica de frenos y lentes de botella, esta chica traía una dentadura perfecta y al parecer lentes de contacto.

Ambas nos abrazamos reconociéndonos de antaño.

"_Isabella no puedo creer que seas tu, estas tan cambiada, Dios, te busque tanto, porque te fuiste __así, porque no me dejaste ni un teléfono?"_

"_Lo siento Ángela pero después de lo que paso esa noche en el baile… yo abandone la ciudad me fui con papa a Forks y le pedí a mama que no le dijera a nadie donde vivía"_

"_Lo se… le rogué a tu mama por tus datos pero al tiempo le perdí la pista y cuando nos graduamos de secundaria me mude a San Diego… hoy solo vine porque es el cumpleaños de mi abuela!"_

"_Vives en San Diego? Con razón no te vi en la preparatoria como a todos los demás"_

"_Regresaste a la preparatoria?"_

"_Ay Ángela tengo tantas cosas que contarte, pero creo que lo haremos después mis amigas ya me están buscando y, no deben vernos juntas, mira esta es mi dirección te espero ahí en una hora, podrás ir?"_

"_Esta bien, te veo en tu casa en una hora" _dijo Angela mientras yo salía casi corriendo del café para encontrarme con Alice y Rosalie.

"_No dijiste que tenias mucha hambre?" _me dijo Alice mirando mi crosaint y el café intactos en mi mano.

"_Si pero __había demasiada gente y no quise comer sola, tienen algún inconveniente si ya nos vamos, debo dormir un poco sino quiero estar llena de ojeras para mi cita, además tengo unos pendientes"_

"_Todo sea porque te veas perfecta para mi hermanito, además en cuanto te vea con ese vestido se va a caer de espaldas" _dijo Alice refiriéndose al atuendo que me compre.

Llegue a la casa y puntualmente Ángela llego.

"_Ahora si me vas a explicar que paso? Porque tus amigas no pueden verte conmigo? Porque me __pareció ver que te ibas con nada menos que Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale" _dijo Ángela confundida.

"_Siéntate, definitivamente debes estar sentada para que te cuente" _y así lo hice le platique todo, desde el día del baile hasta ayer que había estado con Edward en la feria, le dije de mis intenciones de venganza y todo lo que ya había hecho para hacerle daño a Tanya.

"_Aun no puedo creerlo siempre fuiste tan… dulce, no eras capaz ni de lastimar a una mosca"_

"_Eso fue antes de que Edward me lastimara de esa manera, ante tal humillación, no puedo hacer otra cosa que vengarme" _dije derramando un par de lagrimas.

"_Isabella, lamento decirte que… bueno no se si esto cambie tus planes, pero creo que Edward no es la persona cruel que tu crees…" _

"_Porque dices eso? Que sabes Ángela?"_

"_Mira el día del baile cuando te paso eso… yo corrí para alcanzarte pero no pude, así que regrese al baile por mis cosas, cuando lo hice Edward estaba furioso porque Tanya se reía de ti, le dijo que eso no era algo agradable, el burlarse de una persona así, después de ese día durante el tiempo que yo estuve en la escuela Tanya se comporto como una doble cara, frente a Edward siempre fingía ser dulce y bueno pero ante la primera oportunidad humillaba a todo el que podía… no se porque algo me dice que Edward no tuvo nada que ver en lo que paso"_

"_No…. estas mal… no te acuerdas que el me entrego la carta? Donde me pedía que lo viera en el gimnasio? Que no le dijera a nadie de nuestra cita? El planeo con Tanya todo, el es el doble cara!" _dije llorando.

"_La carta estaba cerrada, __quizá el no sabia de su contenido… se que debes estar confundida, porque no… lo abordas directamente, dile quien eres pregúntale" _me alentó Ángela.

"_No puedo decirle quien soy… obviamente me __mentiría, me diría que no tuvo nada que ver" _dije aun llorando.

"_Entonces háblale como Bella busca la manera de que te confiese si tuvo o no tuvo que ver con esa noche, conoce la verdad de una vez por todas" _dijo Ángela.

Y así lo haría estaba decidida a conocer la verdad, esta noche lo haría, buscaría la manera de que Edward me confesara si había sido o no cómplice de Tanya y si el no había tenido nada que ver tendría que reajustar mi objetivo, porque debía admitirlo aunque mi cabeza insistiera en negarlo mi corazón decía a gritos que amaba a Edward Cullen.

**Aquí esta ****Ángela, para todos aquellos que se preguntaban por ella aquí esta y con nueva información bajo la manga, que hará nuestra Bella? De que manera lograra sacarle a Edward la verdad sin confesarle quien es en realidad? Si el no resultara culpable, Bella seguirá con su venganza o desistirá y le confesara quien es? La respuesta a esta y algunas otras preguntas sin hacer en los próximos capítulos no dejen de leerme y dejarme review jaja. Besos bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**Bella's POV**

Estaba frente al espejo, terminando de arreglarme, pensando en las palabras de Ángela, estaba confundida, ansiosa, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, estuve a punto de llamar a Edward para cancelar la cita, pero la cobardía no era una opción esta vez.

El timbre sonó y nerviosa como estaba di el ultimo vistazo en el espejo y baje para encontrarme a Edward parado en la puerta, iba vestido con un pantalón negro, zapatos negros bien lustrados y una camisa gris con ligeras rayas negras, el aire formal casual lo hacia ver endemoniadamente guapo con un Dios griego.

Debo admitir que llovía puesto demasiado empeño en mi arreglo personal, llevaba un vestido azul de tubo con escote cuadrado y tirantes de spaghetti, el vestido llegaba arriba de la rodilla y era muy estrecho marcando cada una de mis curvas, tenia una abertura en la parte de atrás que me permitía moverme con libertad.

Cuando Edward me vio… como describirlo, era como si hubiera visto el sol por primera vez, su hermoso rostro se ilumino, su mirada era tan expresiva en ese momento.

"_Bella… te ves… preciosa… realmente hermosa" _dijo mientras me entregaba un hermoso ramo de tulipanes blancos y rosas.

"_Gracias… son hermosas!" _dije con el rostro iluminado, todos los chicos siempre regalaban rosas rojas era lo típico, no tenia nada en su contra, pero el hecho de que Edward fuera diferente y me regalara tulipanes me pareció maravilloso, tome las flores y rápidamente busque un florero en la cocina para colocarlas, temporalmente las puse en la sala pero mas tarde cuando llegara las colocaría en mi habitación.

"_Lista para la Bella Italia" _dije tomando mi bolso y mi saco.

"_No iremos a la Bella Italia" _dijo Edward mientras me abría la puerta de su volvo.

"_Ah no? Y se puede saber a donde me llevaras? Porque ahí es el lugar donde ganamos la cena" _dije mientras Edward subía al auto.

"_Lo se… pero no quiero llevarte ahí… veras… en ese restaurante llevaba a Tanya en nuestros aniversarios y no es ahí donde quiero que sea nuestra primera cita" _dijo Edward mientras arrancaba el auto, yo sonreí pensando el motivo por el cual Tanya había seleccionado el restaurante, estaba segura de que ella iba a ganar, lo cual ocasiono que me diera un ataque de risa.

"_Que pasa? Dije algo gracioso?" _pregunto Edward confundido.

"_Veras creo que yo tengo la culpa de que Tanya eligiera ese restaurante" _dije aun riéndome.

"_Tu? Haber __explícate" _dijo Edward aun sin comprender.

"_Mira Alice, Rose y yo estábamos el otro __día en el baño y Alice comento la idea de un karaoke, sabia que Tanya jamás lo tomaría en cuenta si sabia que nosotros lo queríamos, así que aproveche que Jessica estaba en el baño para decir que… bueno que no se me daba el canto, que realmente era humillante para mi cantar, que cantaba tan mal que casi me bajaban del escenario a tomatazos" _dije aun riendo.

"_Y por eso Tanya __eligió el karaoke, para humillarte… Dios es tan típico de ella!" _dijo Edward molesto.

"_Seguramente __creyó que iba a ganar y quiso reavivar la llama contigo" _dije intentando tantear el terreno.

"_Hubiera fallado de todos modos, porque aunque ella hubiera ganado, __jamás volvería a salir con ella, jamás" _dijo Edward tajantemente.

"_Y bien… si no vamos a la Bella Italia? A donde me llevas?" _pregunte algo nerviosa.

"_Un pajarito me dijo que amabas la comida italiana, lo cual era un punto en mi contra pues la Bella Italia es el mejor restaurante de comida italiana en Los __Ángeles, pero Vitto Restaurant es aun mejor y esta ubicado en Santa Mónica, así que no esta muy lejos de aquí" _

"_así que Santa Mónica eh… quizás nos topemos con algún artista" _dije sabiendo que ese tipo de lugares siempre estaba lleno de artistas del cine.

"_quizás, pero te aseguro que no habrá nadie mas hermosa que tu en todo el lugar" _dijo mirándome tiernamente.

Llegamos al lugar, debo admitir que siempre había querido ir a Vitto era un hermoso restaurante con vista a la Bahía de Santa Mónica, la noche estaba hermosa, el clima delicioso por lo que la mesa que Edward reservo en la terraza era perfecta.

Nos sentamos y el mesero nos trajo los menús, ordenamos, no estábamos en edad de beber por lo cual pedimos una limonada con cherrys adentro.

"_Sabes… este lugar es muy especial para mi, aquí mi papa le propuso matrimonio a mi mama"_

"_En verdad… que romántico"_

"_Siempre pensé que aquí es donde yo le pediría a mi futura esposa que se casara conmigo" _dijo Edward ocasionando que casi me atragantara con la limonada, lo cual hizo que Edward riera.

"_Tranquila… no voy a pedirte matrimonio… aun" _lo ultimo lo dijo en voz tan baja que yo pretendí no escucharlo.

El mesero había llevado la comida, la cual consistía, en Lasagna y Fettuccini Alfredo, había estado deliciosa, estábamos sobre el postre que era una crepa caliente rellena de manzana con helado de vainilla.

"_Puedo preguntarte algo?" _dijo Edward como debatiéndose entre hacerlo o no.

"_Puedes hacerlo… mas no garantizo la respuesta" _dijo probando mi helado.

"_Bella eres una chica muy hermosa, dudo que en Washington no hayas dejado a __un pretendiente… ex novio… novio?" _

"_La verdad siempre he sido un chica mas de amigos, si he te ser sincera tuve pretendientes, salí con algunos chicos, pero jamás tuve un novio formal" _dije con algo de pena, si el supiera que apenas en la preparatoria tuve pretendientes debido al cambio de apariencia.

"_Pero no hubo __ningún chico que te interesara? Alguno debió pedirte ser su novia, sino fue así no se que les pasa a esos chicos están ciegos o que?"_

"_Ha decir verdad hubo alguien, bastante insistente, pero yo solo veía a Jake como un amigo" _dije sonriendo al recordar.

"_Jake eh… muy insistente? Y nunca pensaste en aceptar su __proposición?" _

"_Lo veía solo como un amigo, un hermano, no como a un novio"_

"_Y antes de el? No hubo nadie?"_

"_Hubo un chico, en secundaria… pero el jamás se fijo en mi… y que me dices tu? Además de Tanya?"_

"_Además de Tanya… hubo una niña en la primaria era muy linda usaba unos enormes lentes… la gente solía decirle el patito feo pero recuerdo que a mi me gustaba mucho… pero era muy tímida y yo también… y después conocí a Tanya… y me deje deslumbrar por su físico, tan estupido de mi" _

"_Te gustaba una niña fea? No puedo creerlo de ti Edward" _dije en tono de burla.

"_Isabella no era fea… solo __tímida, recuerdo que era muy dulce" _cuando menciono mi nombre me quise morir.

"_Como dijiste que se llamaba?" _pregunte mientras sentía frío el rostro.

"_Isabella… de hecho cuando te vi por primera vez me recordaste a ella, tenia el mismo color de ojos que tu… pero las dos son muy diferentes ella era __tímida y tu eres todo lo contrario tan segura de ti misma, pero dejemos de hablar del pasado" _

"_Edward no te arrepentiste de… no se de no hablarle…"_

"_Era muy pequeño, hace mucho que no pensaba en ella… realmente me arrepiento de otra cosa, pero no fue mi culpa el realidad… veras jamás le he dicho esto a nadie, en realidad es la razón por la que termine con Tanya… el día del baile de fin de curso de 1ero de secundaria Tanya se había enojado porque una maestra la humillo tomando a Isabella como objeto, Tanya fue muy cruel con ella durante unos días y un día antes me pidió que le entregara a Isabella una carta donde se disculpaba, o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo. Pero la realidad era otra, me entere que había usado la carta para hacerla creer que yo la invitaba al baile y ahí le lanzo una cubeta de lodo encima, yo jamás me entere, hasta el baile pasado que la escuche hablando con sus amigas, por eso termine con ella, porque no era la chica que yo pensaba, me engaño durante mucho tiempo aparentando ser dulce y agradable cuando en realidad era manipuladora, lo que mas me duele es que gracias a eso Isabella desapareció de la escuela, intente buscarla con sus padres, pero jamás pude dar con su paradero"_

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de invadir mis ojos, la respiración comenzó a fallarme.

"_Edward… me disculpas un momento… voy al tocador" _y sin esperar su respuesta me fui al baño donde me encerré y entonces las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y sollozos abandonaron mi pecho, Edward no había tenido nada que ver con lo del baile, todo fue culpa de Tanya ella era la única culpable, y para colmo a Edward le había gustado incluso como era antes fea, con enormes lentes, no le importaba mi apariencia, pero que hacia ahora? Tome el celular y marque el número que Ángela me había dado.

"_An… gela…" _dije entre sollozos.

"_Bella? Que paso… porque lloras?"_

"_El no tuvo nada que ver… nada… el jamás… que voy a hacer?" _dije llorando.

"_Primero tranquilizarte Bella… ya sabes la verdad el no tuvo nada que ver… __deberías de estar brincando de la emoción, es obvio que estas loca por el y por lo que me dices el por ti, así que arréglate ese rostro lleno de lagrimas, ponte linda como siempre y sal con el y dile lo que sientes por el, no lo dejes ir, este es tu momento Bella" _Ángela tenia razón, amaba a Edward desde que lo conocí en la primaria, lo amaba mas desde que lo conocía ahora en la preparatoria, y por una extraña razón el se había sentido atraído por mi incluso antes… cuando era el patito feo, así que tome mi maquillaje e hice caso a Ángela, cuando termine de arreglarme me encontré con Edward esperando en el pasillo junto al baño.

"_Estas bien?" _pregunto Edward viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

"_Si… es solo que tu historia me __pareció un poco triste" _

"_Ya pague la cuenta, te parecería dar un paseo por la bahía?" _dijo Edward dándome la mano, esta vez no dude ni un segundo en tomarla.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el muelle, donde la luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre el agua dándole un hermoso ambiente romántico.

Íbamos tomados de la mano sin decir una sola palabra, me recargue sobre la orilla y Edward estaba a mi lado ambos mirábamos al cielo.

"_Bella… te amo… __quizás te suene precipitado, quizás pienses que estoy loco pero eso es lo que siento, lo que mi corazón me grita" _mis ojos estaban puestos fijamente en el, cuando Edward termino de hablar poso sus ojos en mi, se acerco a mi aprisionándome con sus brazos uno a cada lado de mi cintura.

"_Por favor… dame una oportunidad de demostrarte mis sentimientos… de demostrarte que soy sincero y que te adoro por sobre todas las cosas" _yo tenia lagrimas en los ojos y con mi dedo calle su boca.

"_Yo… tenia miedo… __creía que… no quería sufrir Edward… por eso no demostraba mis sentimientos… pero aunque no lo creas yo también te amo… te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, desde el momento en que te conocí…" _pero mis labios fueron silenciados por sus labios, una de sus manos se aferro a mi cintura mientras la otra la colocaba detrás de mi cabella acercándome a el con firmeza pero dulcemente, mis brazos descansaron sobre su cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban su rebelde y sensual cabello, nuestro beso fue todo y mas de lo que soñé, su sabor era maravilloso, su aroma se sentía como la gloria, el calor en sus labios que parecía querían devorarme con amor y dulzura era el cielo mismo, tuvimos que separarnos para respirar.

"_Te amo Bella… te amo… por favor… dime de nuevo que me amas, dime que no estoy soñando y que tu __también me correspondes" _dijo plantando un beso entre cada palabra.

"_Te amo mi amor, mi Edward, mi vida entera" _dije abrazándome de nuevo a el, ya no me importaba ninguna estupida venganza, lo tenia a el, al amor de mi vida, al chico con el que siempre soñé, estaba en sus brazos y el me amaba como yo a el, era lo mas increíble del mundo, y ahí estando en sus brazos, decidí que tenia que buscar la manera de decirle la verdad de mi identidad, pero no esta noche, esta noche solo quería abrazarlo y escuchar de mis labios que me amaba.

**Ahí esta… Edward no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que ****decía la carta, creyó que Tanya le pedía disculpas a Bella, ahora si comienzan los EPOV, sabremos que siente al ver a nuestra Bella. Pero ni crean que la historia comienza aquí, el drama aun no termina, o a caso creían que terminaría en el capitulo 8? Oh no, todavía faltan muchas cosas, muchas, vacaciones de navidad, después la graduación, sobrevivirá la relación de Bella hasta entonces? Ya lo averiguaremos. No se olviden de dejar su review en cada capitulo, please ayúdenme a que esta historia supere mi record anterior de aproximadamente 1800 pero quisiera llegar a los 2000 si no es mucho pedir besitos y abrazos. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**Edward****'s POV**

Tenia a Bella en mis brazos, al fin la tenia en mis brazos, los dos estábamos en silencio, solo sentía su respiración en mi cuello, su respiración que me hacia sentir descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, la noche estaba refrescando, sin dejar de abrazarla le dije.

"_Hace __frío y no quiero que te enfermes, nos vamos?" _Bella volteo a verme a los ojos y se abrazo aun más a mí.

"_No quisiera separarme de ti" _dijo con una luz diferente en sus ojos.

"_Yo tampoco pero no quiero que te enfermes, __así que vámonos" _dije mientras la cargaba, ella se abrazo a mi y juntos nos fuimos al coche.

Durante todo el camino fuimos tomados de la mano, a veces me la llevaba a mi boca para besarla, finalmente nos estacionamos frente a su casa donde encontramos una patrulla de seguridad.

"_Que paso?" _pregunto Bella al ver al guardia de seguridad frente a su casa.

"_U__sted vive aquí señorita?" _pregunto el guardia a lo que Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"_Que fue lo que paso?" _pregunte con voz ronca y protectora.

"_Al parecer intentaron entrar a robar, rompieron el cristal de la puerta trasera y la alarma __sonó, según los vecinos vieron salir corriendo a un tipo con capucha, todo parece indicar que no alcanzaron a entrar a la casa, estábamos esperando que llegara alguien para poder entrar a revisar" _dijo el guardia, Bella tomo las llaves de su bolso, quito la alarma y entramos a su casa.

Todo estaba en su lugar parecía que el guardia tenia razón y el ladrón se había asustado con la alarma, pero yo no estaba tranquilo no iba a dejar a mi novia sola en su casa cuando acababan de intentar entrar a robar.

"_Bella no creo que sea conveniente que te quedes aquí sola"_

"_El joven tiene razón, aunque al parecer no se metieron a la casa y todo esta en su lugar, es necesario reparar el vidrio de la puerta" _dijo el guardia.

"_Sabes que en mi casa hay suficiente lugar para que te quedes y estoy seguro que a mis papas no les importara que te quedes hasta que regresen tus padres" _dije mientras Bella asentía.

"_Esta bien, voy a subir por algunas cosas" _dijo Bella mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, me quede en la sala junto con el guardia de seguridad a quien le pedí que vigilara la casa en la ausencia de Bella solo para ver si el ladrón decidía regresar, al cabo de unos minutos Bella bajo con una pequeña maleta, la tome y juntos subimos a mi coche.

"_Estas bien?" _le pregunte al verla algo callada.

"_Si… solo pensaba que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera estado en casa… a veces olvido poner la alarma… este tipo de cosas te ponen a pensar" _dijo tomándome la mano.

"_No pienses en eso, estabas conmigo y no paso nada" _dije mientras al poco tiempo llegábamos a mi casa, tome la maleta de Bella y abrí la puerta mientras tomaba a Bella de la cintura y nos besábamos, no nos dimos cuenta que había gente en la sala.

"_Íbamos a llamarle a Bella mañana muy temprano para preguntarle que tal había ido la cita, pero al parecer es obvio que les fue bien verdad?" _dijo Alice desde la sala, Bella y yo nos separamos y sin dejar de abrazarla les dije.

"_así es, nos fue muy bien, esta preciosa chica acepto ser mi novia" _dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras Bella se sonrojaba y sonreía igual que yo.

Alice y Rose corrieron desde la sala en sus pijamas y abrazaron a Bella mientras Jasper y Emmett levantaban sus pulgares desde la sala.

"_Oye Edward apenas le acabas de pedir ser tu novia y ya te la estas robando? O porque la maleta?" _pregunto Emmett desde la sala donde Jasper también reía.

"_No seas tonto Emmett, intentaron entrar a robar a la casa de Bella y no iba a dejarla ahí __así que pensé que podría usar el cuarto de huéspedes por un par de días mientras regresan sus padres"_

"_Wiii vas a dormir aquí, ven vamos te ayudo a instalarte y __así nos platicas todo!" _dijo Alice mientras ella y Rose se robaban a Bella de mi lado, así que fui y me instale junto a mi hermano y cuñado en la sala me senté en el sillón y de inmediato ambos se sentaron cada uno a mi lado, se me quedaron viendo sin decir nada.

Yo voltee a verlos confundido hasta que Emmett dijo.

"_Y bien?" _dijo Emmett.

"_Nos vas a contar como te fue en tu cita o no?" _dijo Jasper sin dejar de mirarme.

"_Diablos!! No sabia que ustedes eran aun mas chismosas que Alice y Rose" _dije divertido ganándome un golpe por parte de Emmett en el brazo.

"_Me conocen… saben que soy un caballero" _dije seriamente.

"_Aunque tu antigua novia no era lo que se dice una dama… pero no queremos detalles solo en general como fue que te le declaraste? Como fue que acepto?" _dijo Emmett entusiasmado.

"_Ok chicos, solo __diré que la amo y que ella también a mi, es… es increíble, cuando la abrace… y la bese… fue perfecto, no se como describirlo, jamás me había sentido así, nunca, ni si quiera el tiempo que pensé que estaba enamorado de Tanya, chicos eso no era nada comparado con lo que ahora siento por Bella, cuando la veo… se me ilumina el día, y hoy se porto tan diferente, a veces sentía que guardaba su distancia conmigo, pero hoy después de hablar con ella, fue diferente, fue mejor" _me calle al darme cuenta que había hablado con un loco y que Emmett y Jasper me miraban en silencio.

"_Bienvenido al barco de los enamorados amigo!" _dijo Emmett palmeándome la espalda.

"_Si cuñado al fin te das cuenta de lo que es de verdad estar enamorado" _dijo Jasper mientras las razones de nuestra existencia cruzaban por el umbral de la sala.

De inmediato mi rostro se ilumino cuando Bella entro vestida con su pijama un pantalón a la cadera y una blusa de tirantes, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta e iba sin maquillaje, se veía aun mas linda.

"_Bueno __teníamos un maratón de películas y ahora que se unen ustedes dos, creo que vamos a necesitar otro colchón inflable, Edward ve a traer otro esta en el garaje, mientras yo traigo sabanas y cobijas" _ordeno Alice, tome a Bella de la mano y juntos nos encaminamos rumbo al garaje.

"_Como estuvo tu interrogatorio?" _pregunte mientras encontraba el colchón inflable y Bella me abrazaba por la espalda.

"_Bien, minucioso, ya conoces a tu hermana" _dijo mientras yo me daba la vuelta para encararla.

"_Puedes creer que Emmett y Jasper me interrogaron __también, Dios creo que Alice influye demasiado en ellos" _dije mientras Bella sonreía, regresamos a la sala mientras Alice acomodaba el colchón con la ayuda de Emmett y Jasper, subí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y ponerme el pijama.

Al bajar las luces estaban apagadas, y Bella se encontraba acostada en uno de los colchones, la película iba iniciando, así que rápidamente me acomode junto a Bella, ella se recargo en mi espalda mientras yo aspiraba el maravilloso a olor a fresas que salía de su cabello.

El resto de la noche fue maravillosa, estuvimos viendo películas hasta casi las 5 de la mañana cuando menos lo pensé Bella se había quedado dormida a mi lado, me recosté junto a ella mirándola hasta que yo también me quede dormido.

Al día siguiente, o debería decir a la tarde siguiente me despertó la luz que entraba por las ventanas.

"_Chicos __despiértense son las 2 de la tarde!" _dijo mama mientras nos quitaba las cobijas a todos, hasta que llego a nuestro colchón y vio a Bella junto a mi.

"_Oh lo siento Bella no sabia que estabas aquí" _dijo mama disculpándose obviamente Bella se puso como tomate.

"_Perdón por no avisarte mama pero ayer ya estabas dormida cuando llegamos, veras anoche intentaron robar en casa de Bella y pues no me pareció conveniente que se quedara sola, no tienes problema que se quede un par de días hasta que regresen sus papas verdad?" _dije poniendo mi mejor cara de corderito.

"_Claro que no siempre y cuando sus papas no tengan inconveniente de que ella se quede aquí, por que no le llamas a tu mama Bella y yo hablare con ella" _dijo mama mientras Bella se levantaba y tomaba su celular.

Brevemente le explico a su mama lo que había pasado, al parecer su mama era preocupona porque según escuche como Bella la intentaba tranquilizar, al final hablo con mama quien le aseguro que la cuidaríamos, para mi buena suerte el esposo de la mama de Bella tenia varios juegos y estaría fuera de casa por un mes tiempo durante el cual Bella se quedaría con nosotros.

Ya arreglado lo de la estancia de Bella pasamos el resto del día en la sala, mama y papa salieron a pasear, así que encargamos pizza, jugamos juegos de mesa en general fue una excelente tarde, por la noche Bella subió a la recamara que mama le asigno, me costo mucho despedirme de ella, pero finalmente como buen caballero que era me fui a mi habitación mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que era por tener una novia como Bella.

Al día siguiente baje como todas las mañanas a desayunar y ahí me encontré con Bella quien además de verse hermosa a esas horas de la mañana estaba preparando el desayuno.

"_Buenos __días amor" _dije dándole un beso en los labios mientras ella me lo respondía y colocaba sus manos en mi siempre alborotado cabello.

"_Buenos __días, hambre?" _dijo acercando un plato con hot cakes que se veían deliciosos.

"_Muchísima, no debiste haberte molestado" _dije devorando mi comida.

"_Es solo una manera de agradecer su hospitalidad" _dijo mientras Alice y Emmett bajaban seguro llevados por el olor del desayuno.

Desayunamos todo lo que había preparado Bella y finalmente tomamos nuestros autos para ir a la escuela, Emmett y Alice se fueron en su jeep para recoger a Rose y Jasper mientras yo tome mi volvo y me adelante con Bella rumbo a la escuela.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, lleno de estudiantes como siempre, baje de mi auto y le abrí la puerta a Bella, todos nos miraban, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado pero esta vez era diferente, ayude a Bella bajar del auto y la tome de la mano, sentí como se escuchaba a la gente susurrar, entramos al pasillo y Bella se detuvo en su locker.

La abrace por la espalda mientras ella cerraba el locker y me encaraba.

"_Tu __también sientes que todos nos miran?" _dijo acercándose a mi oído.

"_Todos te miran a ti, eres la chica mas hermosa de la escuela" _dije acorralándola en el locker, ella no se intimido e inmediatamente puso sus brazos en mi cuello y acaricio mi cabello de una manera que solo ella podía hacer.

"_Deberíamos darle algo para que de verdad hablaran" _dijo seductoramente en mi oído, de inmediato le tome la palabra y coloque una mano en su cintura y la otra en su rostro y la bese, fue un beso dulce pero apasionado después de todo estábamos en el pasillo de la escuela, en ese momento escuchamos una voz junto a nosotros.

"_Esto debe de ser una broma de mal gusto!" _era Tanya quien estaba parada junto a nosotros con los ojos desorbitados.

"_Buenos __días Tanya" _dije en tono cordial, abrazando a Bella quien sonreía.

"_Que es esto? Andas con ella Edward?" _dijo Tanya como si realmente no pudiera creerlo.

"_Mira realmente no te debo ninguna explicación, pero como no pienso ocultarle a nadie que Bella es mi novia y que la adoro si ando con ella" _dije abrazando fuertemente a Bella.

"_No Edward… tu… tu me amas a mi… a mi!!" _dijo intentando acercarse a mi pero Bella se puso protectoramente frente a mi.

"_Siento romper tu burbuja Tanya, pero Edward me ama a mi, el mismo te lo acaba de decir, porque no te largas de aquí y nos dejas en paz!" _dijo Bella con un tono frío.

"_Mejor vámonos mi amor, no tiene caso hablar mas con Tanya" _dije tomando de la mano a Bella y caminando por el pasillo rumbo a nuestra clase.

**Hola… estoy de vuelta, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el primer Edward POV, además Tanya ya sabe que son novios y Edward le dijo que amaba a Bella, esperemos que Tanya no intente meterse porque Bella se pondría furica, en fin veremos que pasa, por ahí sugerían que entrara Jacob, tranquilas mis nenas, solo eso diré, ahora si espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por su comprensión, apoyo y espera, por eso son las mejores lectoras que existen, besos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**Edward****'s POV**

Estaba a punto de cumplir mi primer mes con Bella, y si antes creía estar enamorado de ella en este tiempo estaba absolutamente y completamente perdido por ella, Bella era tan… diferente, antes la sentía a veces fría y distante y eso me atraía de ella pero ahora era tan diferente, cariñosa, la única persona que la sacaba de sus casillas era Tanya, pero a quien no? también notaba algo extraño en Bella hay ocasiones en que siento que quiere decirme algo pero por x o por y razón no lo hace, trato de no pensar mucho en eso.

Hoy en la noche era el juego por el campeonato estatal y jugaríamos contra San Francisco, Bella, Alice y Rose habían estado muy misteriosas preparando nuevos atuendos para este juego, además se había organizado una fiesta para celebrar, esperábamos poder celebrar el campeonato pero de no ser así por lo menos tendríamos una emocionante fiesta de fin de temporada.

Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos en la sala ya listos para irnos al partido.

"_Que les pasa a estas mujeres? Si no se apuran vamos a llegar tarde y el entrenador nos va a matar!" _gritaba Emmett dando vueltas por toda la sala como papa primerizo, mientras Jasper y yo estábamos mas tranquilos en el sillón.

En ese momento escuchamos las escaleras y los 3 corrimos para ver las bellezas que venían bajando, los uniformes era espectaculares, eran negros, rosas y blancos, el corte realmente acentuaba su figura sin hacerlas parecer unas cualquieras como los uniformes que utilizaba Tanya anteriormente, el maquillaje era muy cargado en los ojos con sombras con brillos que hacia ver sus ojos mas profundos, llevaban pequeñas estrellas rosas pintadas en las mejillas y sus cabellos estaban llenos de goma con brillantina, realmente parecían muñecas de porcelana, y mis ojos no podían apartarse de mi muñeca de porcelana.

"_Te ves… wow!" _dije sin poder articular mas palabras tomando de las manos a Bella.

"_No eres muy coherente amor lo sabias?" _dijo Bella arrojándose a mis brazos y dándome un dulce beso en los labios.

"_Con una belleza como tu frente a mi, no puedo ser coherente" _admití francamente.

"_Lamento interrumpir tortolos pero es hora de irnos__" _dijo Emmett mientras todos los seguíamos y subíamos a los autos, decidí llevar mi propio auto si ganábamos quería llevar a Bella yo mismo a la fiesta sin nadie mas en el auto.

Llegamos a la escuela que se encontraba atiborrada, todo mundo estaba ahí, me despedí de Bella mientras iba a los vestidores donde el entrenador nos dio un gran discurso sobre ganar, al salir las chicas hicieron una súper presentación con un numero musical y una porra inventada por ellas mismas, salimos al campo y nos sentamos en las bancas a esperar que iniciara el partido.

Bella se acerco a mi a desearme suerte y entonces sucedió.

"_Isabella Marie Swan no puedo creer que el mundo sea tan pequeño como para encontrarte precisamente aquí!" _quien diablos era ese tipo y porque llamaba así a mi chica, vi como Bella se volteo para ver a la persona que hablaba y no me esperaba para nada ver lo que sucedió, Bella corrió para abrazar a ese jugador que era parte del equipo de San Francisco, ella le planto un beso en la mejilla y el la levanto abrazándola.

"_Jake!! Que haces aquí?" _dijo Bella mientras el enorme tipo de cabello largo y piel morena la ponía de nuevo en el piso.

"_Pues cuando te fuiste la vida en Forks se puso muy aburrida y finalmente acepte la beca que me __habían estado ofreciendo en San Francisco recuerdas? La que aplico por mi mi hermana Rebeca!"_

"_Oh si, pero porque no me dijiste que venias?"_

"_Bueno no sabia que estudiabas en Los Ángeles sino claro que te hubiera llamado, pero esta es una grata muyyy grata sorpresa, así que ahora vas a animar en mi contra?" _

"_Lo siento Jake pero mis chicos destrozaran a tu equipo" _dijo Bella pegándole cariñosamente en un brazo, causando las risas de los dos, en ese momento no podía mas me levante y me acerque a ellos.

"_Espero no interrumpir" _dije carraspeando un poco mi garganta, Bella se volteo inmediatamente conmigo y se acerco a mi mientras yo la abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura.

"_Jake definitivamente tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero la mas importante es esta, te presento a mi novio Edward Cullen" _confusión corrió por el rostro del tal Jake, vi como miraba a Bella con rostro confundido mientras articulaba sin decir palabras mi nombre: Edward Cullen.

"_Mucho gusto Edward Cullen, Bella me ha hablado de ti" _dije intentando ser cordial pero realmente me moría de los celos.

"_Jacob Black pero puedes llamarme Jake" _dijo el aun sorprendido dándome la mano.

"_Creo que el partido esta a punto de empezar chicos" _dijo Bella abrazándome.

"_Bien suerte Edward… Bella te parece que te busque mañana para platicar un poco realmente necesitamos ponernos al __día" _dijo Jacob, que se creía queriendo hablar con mi novia.

"_Claro Jake mi celular sigue siendo el mismo __llámame y nos ponemos de acuerdo, pero no esta noche, porque hoy celebraremos como mis chicos patearan tu trasero" _esa era mi chica.

"_Ya lo veremos cariño, traje la __artillería pesada" _dijo señalando al otro lado del campo donde unos enormes tipos saludaban.

"_Seth, Quil, Embry y Paul vinieron contigo? Bueno eso garantiza un juego muy interesante" _dijo Bella soltándose de mi abrazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amigo que corrió a su lado del campo, yo no pude aguantar los celos y me di la media vuelta hacia las bancas.

"_Edward… Edward que te pasa amor?" _dijo Bella poniéndome las manos en los hombros haciendo que me volteara hacia ella.

"_Que me pasa? Fraternizas con el enemigo eso me pasa" _dije furioso evitando mirarla hasta que Bella soltó una carjadada que me hizo llenarme aun mas de coraje.

"_Todavía te ríes?"_

"_Amor estas celoso de Jake?"_

"_Claro que estoy celoso, jamás habías besado ni abrazado a nadie que no fuera yo, claro que estoy celoso!" _dije mientras Bella se colgaba de mi cuello y colocaba sus labios muy cerca de los míos.

"_Edward… amor… cuantas veces debo decirte que te amo con toda mi alma? Que tu y solo tu eres mi amor? __Y si acaso no lo recuerdas ya te dije que Jacob solo es mi amigo, era mi mejor amigo en Forks y solo lo veo como un amigo te queda claro?" _dijo colocando sus manos en mi rostro y obligándome a perderme en sus ojos cafés, poco a poco tome su cintura y la acerque a mi.

"_No puedo evitar ponerme celoso, no quiero que nadie te toque mas que yo, y por si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que Jacob te __pidió varias veces ser tu novio"_

"_Y todas las veces le dije que no, así que no tienes nada que temer y ahora demos por terminada esta platica y ve a ganar amor, hazlo por mi, si?" _dijo poniendo una carita a la que no podía decirle que no, la bese apasionadamente mientras se daba el anuncio del inicio del partido.

Debía admitir que había sido el partido mas difícil que había jugado en toda mi vida, Jacob y sus amigos eran muy buenos, pero nosotros lo fuimos mas y finalmente ganamos, no cabía de felicidad cuando el tiempo termino y Bella corrió de entre la multitud hacia mi mientras yo la cargaba y la besaba frente a todos dejando claro que era mi novia y de nadie mas.

Después de celebrar un poco en la cancha fuimos a casa a cambiarnos para irnos a la fiesta que seria en una casa de playa de uno de los miembros del equipo, como siempre los chicos y yo no tardamos mucho en darnos un baño y estar listos en la sala mientras nuestras chicas tardaban horas arreglándose, esta vez Emmett estaba mucho mas tranquilo que hace rato y hasta bromeaba en como tardaban tanto las mujeres.

Cuando finalmente bajaron valió la pena completamente, Bella se veía preciosa, llevaba una falda levis que dejaba al descubierto sus maravillosas piernas y una blusa de tirante delgado en color negra, sencillamente hermosa, su cabello suelto ondulado y maquillaje ligero, un verdadero ángel.

Tome de la mano a mi Bella y juntos subimos a mi volvo.

"_Te he dicho que te ves preciosa?" _pregunte tomándola de la mano mientras manejaba por la carretera.

"_Un par de veces, pero nunca me canso de escucharte __decírmelo, tampoco cuando me dices que me quieres simplemente esas palabras son como mi droga" _dijo Bella acariciando mis manos, seguimos el resto del camino hablando y riendo, cuando finalmente llegamos a la casa, tomamos un par de bebidas, y nos recargamos en el barandal de la terraza que tenia vista al mar. Yo estaba sentado mientras Bella estaba recargada sobre mí.

"_Sabes amor, creo que no te dije que te ves muy sexi cuando te pones celoso" _dijo Bella mientras daba pequeños besos y mordidas en mi cuello y en mi oreja, ocasionando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y una que otra sensación demasiado agradable.

"_Tu eres sexy siempre, pero creo que te ves mas sexy cuando te pones tus anteojos y estudias!" _dije sinceramente, en estos días que Bella había pasado en mi casa había descubierto que utilizaba anteojos para leer y realmente se veía sexy cuando se tiraba en el piso de mi recamara a estudiar.

"_Estas hablando en serio? Realmente te parezco sexy con mis lentes?" _dijo Bella de manera incrédula.

"_Absolutamente, porque te sorprendes tanto?"_

"_No lo se, pensé que quizás parecería una nerd?" _dijo desviando un poco la mirada.

"_Amor, __así usaras lentes de fondo de botella te amaría de la misma manera, quizás al principio me fije en ti por ser endemoniadamente hermosa, pero en este mes que llevo siendo tu novio, me he enamorado mas de ti, de tu forma de ser, de tu dulzura, de ti, eres sencillamente maravillosa, autentica, te amo!" _dije abrazándola y besándola.

"_Edward… yo tengo que decirte…" _de nuevo Bella iba a decirme algo pero esta vez Tanya nos interrumpió.

"_Bella… te estado buscando por toda la fiesta, estos caballeros te buscan!" _dijo Tanya señalando a Jake y sus amigos.

**Hola chicas, se que he tardado años en actualizar, no tengo ****perdón, pero es que he estado con tanto trabajo y además la inspiración con este fic me había abandonado totalmente, tanto que ya esta a punto de terminar, al principio tenia pensado que fuera muy largo, pero realmente ya encontré el final que quiero que tenga y no creo que dure mas de 20 capítulos, al principio había planeado algo diferente para este fic pero a medida que lo iba escribiendo y recibía sus maravillosos reviews me di cuenta que no era lo mejor, así que me decidí por otro rumbo, que aunque no hace el fic muy largo lo hace mejor (al menos eso creo yo) bueno con lo que respecta a las actualizaciones en serio no puedo prometer mucho solo espero poder tener mas tiempo para escribir y no dejarlas abandonadas tanto tiempo, créanme que es lo que menos quiero, también quiero agradecer a todos los mensajes que me llegaron preocupadas por mi y mi salud y déjenme decirles que estoy perfectamente bien al igual que mi bebe gracias por su preocupación las quiero un chorro y ahora déjenme su review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**Bella****'s POV**

"_Edward… yo tengo que decirte…" _necesitaba decirle la verdad, no podía seguirle ocultando que yo era aquella chica de la que Tanya se burlo, pero para mi mala suerte Tanya llego a interrumpir.

"_Bella… te estado buscando por toda la fiesta, estos caballeros te buscan!" _dijo Tanya señalando a Jake y sus amigos.

"_Jake que haces aquí?" _dije sin soltarme de Edward sabia que se ponía celoso y lo menos que quería ocasionar eran problemas con el.

"_Unas amables porristas nos invitaron a la fiesta, espero no les moleste" _respondió Jake dirigiéndose a Edward quien me abrazo aun mas fuerte.

"_No para nada" _dijo con sus brazos bien agarrados de mi cintura.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, y en ese momento llegaron Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper para salvar la situación.

"_Aquí __están los hemos buscado por todo el lugar, te necesitamos Bella!" _dijo Alice jalándome, le di un beso en los labios a Edward y me fui con las chicas.

"_Gracias chicas me han salvado de un momento incomodo" _dije mientras nos dirigíamos al baño del segundo piso.

"_De nada, __después de lo que nos platicaste casi estaba seguro que mi hermano le arrancaría la cabeza a tu amigo, fue mejor intervenir" _dijo Alice mientras retocábamos el maquillaje.

"_Bella no puedo creer que __jamás le hayas hecho caso a tu amigo, porque para ser sinceras esta guapísimo, no mas que Edward claro esta, pero en ese entonces tu no lo conocías, así que porque no hacerle caso?" _pregunto Rose mirándome junto con Alice, si ambas supieran que ya conocía a Edward y el era la razón de que yo jamás pudiera aceptar a Jake.

"_Ya se los dije siempre he visto a Jake como un amigo un hermano, no puede ser de otra forma para mi" _dije poniéndome un poco de rimel en las pestañas.

"_Bueno bajemos a ver si ya se calmaron un poco los __ánimos" _dijo Alice al momento que mi teléfono sonaba.

"_Es mama bajen ustedes ahorita las alcanzo" _tome el teléfono y respondí era mama, preguntando sobre el partido, me aviso que para el domingo estaría de regreso, hable con ella un par de minutos hasta que le dije que estaba en una fiesta y que me estaban esperando, colgué y baje a la fiesta, buscaba entre la gente pero no encontraba a nadie hasta que un par de fuertes brazos chocaron contra mi.

"_Estas perdida?" _

"_Jacob, Jacob… no estoy perdida solo busco a mi novio" _dije sonriéndole.

"_Ah si sobre eso Bells, este novio tuyo Edward Cullen es el mismo Edward Cullen del que siempre me hablaste?" _dijo curioso.

"_Si… es el mismo… y antes de que digas algo… porque se que lo __dirás te conozco, déjame decirte que… lo que yo pensaba sobre el eran mentiras, Edward no tuvo nada que ver con lo que me paso, todo fue obra de Tanya, por cierto la misma Tanya que al parecer te invito a la fiesta" _dije levantando una ceja.

"_Creo que definitivamente tenemos mucho de que hablar Bella, tienes que decirme todo"_

"_Lo haré, pero no aquí, como te puedes haber dado cuenta Edward es un poco celoso y no quisiera que se molestara conmigo, vamos a hacer algo, hasta cuando estarás aquí?"_

"_Se supone que nos vamos el domingo, pero los chicos y yo nos quedaremos en la soleada ciudad una semana mas" _

"_Perfecto, para el domingo regresare a mi casa, ahí puedes verme sin que Edward se moleste"_

"_Regresas a tu casa? Vives con el?"_

"_No exactamente, te platicare todo con detalles mañana, pero la historia corta es que mama salio de la ciudad con su esposo y como intentaron robar en la casa los Cullen, todos ellos me ofrecieron que me quedara en su casa"_

"_Que conveniente no crees?" _dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

"_No seas idiota Jake, bueno entonces __llámame el domingo, por ahora me voy porque seguramente Edward estará buscándome, adiós amigo!" _dije dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras me iba a buscar a Edward, salí rumbo a la playa y ahí junto a la fogata los encontré sentados.

"_Ey hermosa te guarde un lugar" _dijo Edward señalándome un espacio junto a el, me acerque y me senté en la arena con mi espalda recargada en su pecho.

"_Que tal todo con mi suegra?" _me dijo en el oído mientras me mordía la oreja.

"_Bien… regresan el domingo, __así que ya no me tendrás merodeando por tu casa" _dije sonriendo.

"_Eso es una __pésima noticia, esperaba que dijeran que se quedarían a vivir en Florida y que podía quedarme contigo para siempre" _dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

"_Estas loco Edward Cullen" _dije riendo.

"_Pero loco por ti preciosa, solo por ti… Bella te __gustaría dar un paseo por la playa?"_

"_Claro, vamos!" _dije mientras Edward me ayudaba a levantarme, caminamos por la playa hasta que perdimos de vista la casa, la noche estaba deliciosa, íbamos solo tomados de la mano en silencio.

"_La luna esta hermosa" _dije deteniéndome a observarla.

"_Difiero contigo, tu estas hermosa" _dijo Edward mirándome, su mirada llena de amor y de pasión hacia que mi cuerpo sintiera corrientes eléctricas, nos sentamos en la arena mientras Edward me abrazaba.

"_Siempre me ha gustado mucho el mar, el olor, los sonidos, tienes una especie de efecto calmante en mi" _dije mirando al horizonte a la hermosa imagen de la luna proyectada sobre el mar.

"_El mar es tranquilidad pero __también puede ser furia, pasión" _todo esto Edward lo decía mirándome a mí y no al mar, fue entonces cuando deje de mirar al frente para perderme en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

"_Porque me miras __así Edward?" _su mirada me ponía nerviosa, había tantas emociones en sus ojos esmeralda que me sentía intimidada.

"_Cada momento que pasa Bella… te amo mas… cada nueva cosa que descubro de ti… hace que me vuelva mas loco por ti… y cada vez que te veo me vuelvo a enamorar mas de ti!" _lentamente se acerco a mi para besarme, primero en los labios, después lentamente en el cuello.

"_Edward no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que me haces sentir… cada vez que me dices que me amas… cada vez que me miras… cada vez que me acaricias… siento que floto… te amo Edward con todo el __corazón" _dije mientras Edward dejaba de besar mi cuello para besar mis labios de nuevo.

Seguimos besándonos mientras la pasión aumentaba, lentamente me fui recostando sobre la arena mientras Edward me besaba con pasión, sus manos bajaron un poco de mi cintura hasta mi pierna la cual acariciaba con fervor, bajo un poco los tirantes de mi blusa solo para besarme los hombros y el cuello con mas devoción aun, mis manos estaban bajo su camisa acariciando su espalda y su abdomen.

"_Oh… Bella no tienes ni idea de lo que tus pequeñas manos me hacen sentir con esas caricias amor" _dijo mientras volvía a besarme en los labios, no sabia hasta donde íbamos a llegar en ese momento, pero me estaba dejando llevar.

"_Bella?" _dijo Edward aun entre besos, esta era la primera vez que nuestros besos y caricias llegaban a tanto.

"_Si?" _apenas y podía responder, por Dios apenas podía pensar.

"_Sabes lo mucho que te amo verdad?" _dejo de besarme para verme a los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de pasión.

"_Si lo se… y tu sabes cuanto te amo a ti verdad?"_

"_Creo tener una leve idea!" _dijo ganándose un pequeño golpe de mi parte, los dos nos quedamos callados viéndonos a los ojos.

"_Bella… yo te amo… y… te deseo, siento cosas por ti que __jamás había sentido por nadie, yo… me gustas mucho…y" _

"_Y estas dándole muchas vueltas al asunto no crees? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras Edward" _dije mientras Edward me ayudaba a levantarme y nos sentábamos de nuevo, el tomo una de mis manos y con su otra mano acaricio mi rostro.

"_Bella… no se porque me es difícil __decírtelo… bueno te amo y porque te amo también te deseo, y aunque se que es muy pronto, solo quiero decirte como me siento al respecto, Bella quiero hacer el amor contigo… no te lo estoy proponiendo se que es muy pronto aun, solo quiero… quiero saber como te sientes al respecto, si yo, si tu…"_

"_Edward… yo también te deseo y créeme mucho… pero igual que tu creo que es muy pronto para hacer el amor, aunque me muero de ganas, en verdad, pero si es muy pronto" _dije mordiéndome el labio y sonrojándome.

"_Sabes que no me estas __haciéndome las cosas muy fáciles, cuando te muerdes el labio así, o te sonrojas, yo solo quiero… pero te amo y te respeto y quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea algo muy… muy especial, y además quiero que tu estés segura, que no te arrepientas después"_

"_jamás… jamás me arrepentiré de entregarte mi cuerpo y mi alma, ya soy tuya Edward… te amo… y me hace muy feliz tener la confianza de hablar de esto, de que me digas como te sientes y yo decirte a ti como me siento, esto me hace amarte aun mas!" _dije abrazándome a el.

"_Te amo Bella… Mi Bella"_

"_Te amo Edward… Mi Edward" _

Volvimos a besarnos de nuevo felices por el nuevo nivel de confianza que habíamos alcanzado en nuestra corto tiempo de noviazgo.

Estaba segura que quería entregarme a Edward pero antes debía decirle la verdad, debía confesarle quien era en realidad, esperaba que nuestro amor fuera tan grande y sobreviviera a cualquier adversidad.

**I'm back again, que les ****pareció el capitulo, para todos aquellos que se quejen de la aparición de Jacob no se preocupen no se unirá a Tanya para intentar separar a Edward y Bella su llegada tiene dos propósitos pero solo les diré uno, que es poner celoso a Edward, lo siento pero amo verlo celoso, y amo mas cuando Bella le hace ver lo mucho que solo lo ama a el.**

**En fin mándenme sus reviews los espero con ansias, y díganme si les gusta el rumbo de esta historia.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**Bella****'s POV**

Definitivamente extrañaba a mama, ya era mas de un mes sin verla, y aunque extrañaba mi casa no quería separarme de Edward, pero así es la vida, mama vino por mi muy temprano en domingo, fuimos a desayunar con Phil y después hablamos de su viaje, de cómo Phil había estado grandioso, me dieron un par de recuerdos de todos los lugares que visitaron, mama se veía tan feliz y eso me hacia feliz a mi, finalmente por la tarde, cuando estaba acomodando la ropa que me había llevado a casa de Edward sonó mi celular.

"_Mi amor hace apenas 8 horas que te fuiste y ya te extraño como un loco" _era Edward al teléfono, cuando escuche su voz me deje caer en la cama para hablar con el.

"_Yo __también te extraño amor y mucho… pero míralo por el lado amable" _dije mordiéndome un labio.

"_Yo no veo __ningún lado amable en esto" _dijo Edward y me imagine los gestos que estaría haciendo en este momento y suspire.

"_Mira el lado amable es que mañana que nos veamos nos habremos extrañado tanto que tendremos aun mas ganas de estar juntos" _dije sonriendo.

"_Yo siempre tengo ganas de verte preciosa, ganas de ver tus hermosos ojos chocolate y perderme en ellos, ganas de oler tu cabello con aroma a fresas, de tomarte por tu cintura y de besar tus dulces y deliciosos labios, siempre tengo ganas de ti mi amor" _sus palabras provocaron un estremecimiento en toda mi piel.

"_Mmm Edward…" _dije cerrando los ojos y mordiéndome los labios.

De pronto mama toco a la puerta.

"_Adelante" _dije sin preocuparme por tapar la bocina del teléfono.

"_Hija abajo te busca un chico dice que es amigo tuyo de Forks creo que se llama Jacob" _me arrepentí al instante de no haber cubierto la bocina, pues del otro lado escuche el gruñido de Edward.

"_Ahora bajo mama… Edward sigues ahí?" _solo se escuchaba silencio del otro lado de la bocina, hasta que un largo suspiro se escucho fue un suspiro de esos que uno lanza cuando quiere contener su ira.

"_Ve a atender a tu amigo, puedo llamarte mas tarde amor?" _dijo Edward intentando contener el tono de su voz.

"_Edward… gracias… TE AMO… lo sabes verdad?"_

"_Créeme que lo se… amor… te amo" _y la línea dejo de escucharse, colgué el teléfono y baje inmediatamente a la sala donde se encontraba Jacob.

"_Jake!" _dije mientras mi amigo me abrazaba.

"_Creo que tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar" _me dijo sonriendo, fuimos al patio trasero donde nos sentamos junto a la piscina, el primero en hablar fue el.

"_Podrías explicarme como terminaste de novia de Edward Cullen, el mismo que por mucho tiempo me dijiste había sido victima de tu humillación?" _dijo Jake muy serio.

"_Jake yo estaba equivocada… Edward no tuvo nada que ver con eso, todo fue planeado por Tanya!" _

"_Y quien te dijo eso? Como lo averiguaste?"_

"_Me lo dijo Edward!"_

"_Y tu le creíste? Seguro te lo dijo para que aceptaras ser su novia!" _

"_Jake, en la escuela nadie sabe que yo soy aquella chica que humillaron hace tiempo, antes me conocían como Isabella Marie Dywer y ahora soy solo Bella Swan, Edward no sabe quien soy y por lo mismo no pudo mentirme!"_

"_Quieres decir que el tipo es tu novio y tu le has mentido?"_

"_Se como suena, pero no es fácil!"_

"_Bells voy a decirte algo… créeme que me es difícil decírtelo, tu sabes cuales han sido siempre mis sentimientos por ti… pero por lo mismo porque te quiero no me gustaría verte sufrir de nuevo"_

"_Edward seria incapaz de hacerme sufrir!"_

"_Puede que el sea incapaz de hacerte sufrir, porque créeme me cuesta aceptarlo pero vi como el tipo te miraba y esta totalmente enamorado de ti… pero tu te estas haciendo mucho daño a el al ocultarle la verdad, porque lo haces?"_

"_Jacob cuando llegue aquí mi objetivo era vengarme de el y de Tanya, de ella ha sido muy fácil, le quite su puesto de capitana de porrista, de la chica mas popular y por ultimo quería vengarme quitándole a su novio, quería enamorar a Edward de mi para después botarlo, humillarlo como creí que el había hecho conmigo"_

"_Y déjame adivinar? En el proceso te enamoraste, o mas bien descubriste que aun seguías enamorada de el?"_

"_Soy tan transparente?"_

"_Bella siempre estuviste enamorada de el, y ahora que te vi con el y que te escucho hablar de el se que estas loca por el, por eso como amigos, te doy un consejo, dile quien eres"_

"_Pero… Jacob quiero hacerlo, pero tengo miedo… y si no me perdona que lo haya engañado?"_

"_Bella tiene que enterarse, y créeme tarde o temprano se va a enterar y si no lo hace por tu boca va a ser muy grave"_

"_Jacob… que hago si no me perdona? Que hago?"_

"_Si no te perdona es que no te ama lo suficiente!"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Bella el verdadero amor lo perdona todo, seguramente se va a enojar eso es lógico, pero si te ama, te perdonara, así que mas vale que apresures las cosas dile quien eres, sino quieres perderlo para siempre!"_

Las palabras de Jacob resonaron en mi cabeza, si Edward me amaba me perdonaría, que pasaría si no me perdonaba? Si me dejaba, no podría soportarlo. Al cabo de un rato Jacob se despidió de mi después de horas de hablar, como no tenia hambre subí directamente a mi recamara y me recosté sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente había tomado una resolución, le diría la verdad a Edward, y mientras mas rápido mejor, esta era la ultima semana de clases antes de las vacaciones navideñas, habíamos planeado una salida a las montañas, teníamos rentado incluso 3 cabañas para pasar 4 días en la nieve, ahí le diría la verdad a Edward, solos, bueno estaban nuestros amigos, pero ahí se lo diría, donde el no pudiera huir, donde estuviéramos forzados a hablar, donde me dejara explicarle todo.

Me di un baño para ir a la escuela, me estaba arreglando cuando me asome por la ventana y vi el auto de Edward estacionado afuera de mi casa, el estaba recargado sobre el auto viendo hacia arriba, mi corazón se acelero por su presencia, tome mis libros y baje a su lado lanzándome a sus brazos.

"_Mmm si a esto te __referías al decir que me verías con mas ganas tienes razón, si tenia un lado bueno no verte ayer" _dijo Edward besándome de nuevo.

"_Te extrañe amor" _dije dando pequeños besos por todo su rostro.

"_Yo mas… anoche estuve a punto de venir a tu casa, voy a serte sincero, estaba celoso, porque tu amigo estaba contigo y yo no, pensaba ¿Quién diablos es el para poder estar con mi novia?... pero… me di cuenta que estaba pensando como un tonto, es tu amigo y seguramente __tenían mucho de que platicar, además confío en ti, en nuestro amor" _

"_Por eso te amo cada vez mas" _dije mientras Edward me abría la puerta para entrar al auto, cuando íbamos en el camino comenzamos a hablar del viaje a la nieve.

"_Estoy muy emocionada por el viaje, hace mucho que no voy a la nieve" _dije mientras iba tomada de la mano de Edward.

"_Yo __también estoy emocionado pero no exactamente por la nieve… la idea de dormir en el mismo cuarto que tu me emociona mas!" _dijo picaramente.

"_Edward…!" _lo reprendí dándolo un pellizco en el brazo.

"_No me malinterpretes amor, solo digo que __será maravilloso poder despertar a tu lado, que tu rostro sea la primera imagen que vea al despertar, eso es lo que me emociona" _dijo con su maravillosa sonrisa que lograba derretirme.

"_Te __creeré!" _dije sonriendo.

Al llegar a la escuela, estaba cubierta por banderines y lonas de felicitación para el equipo de futbol, todo mundo quería felicitar al quaterback estrella, y a sus amigos, Rose y Alice caminaban al igual que yo orgullosas del brazo de sus chicos.

Entramos a nuestras clases y finalmente nos reunimos a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería.

"_Chicos recuerden que tenemos que tener todo listo el viernes por la noche, Bella ya le dijiste a tu mama que te quedaras a dormir con nosotros pues saldremos muy temprano el __sábado?" _pregunto Alice.

"_Claro Alice ya se lo dije" _dije comiendo un poco de mi ensalada.

"_Bien estos son los planes, Emmett, Jasper y Edward se encargaran de llevar el Jeep de Emmett al taller para un servicio completo, __además de subir al auto todos los esquíes, creo que será conveniente que el jueves lo lleven y para el viernes cuando salgamos de la escuela se encargan de lo demás, para entonces ya tendremos las maletas listas y podrán subirlas al auto"_

"_Y ustedes que harán?" _pregunto Emmett dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa.

"_Nosotras iremos de compras"_

"_De compras? así que nosotros debemos hacer todo el trabajo pesado y ustedes solo iran de compras?" _pregunto Emmett ofendido.

"_Hermanito, hermanito, no te exaltes, compraremos la ropa necesaria para vestir allá, también para ustedes y nos encargaremos de la comida para el camino, así que no te quejes grandulon!" _dijo Emmett quien al escuchar la palabra comida se relajo de inmediato.

Pasamos el resto del almuerzo discutiendo el viaje, Alice tenia tantas actividades planeadas para todos que dudaba que pudiéramos hacerlas todas en 4 días, pero conociendo a mi cuñadita, haríamos todo.

Esperaba el viaje con ansias, pues al fin podría confesarme ante Edward y si tenia suerte, podría estar con el sin remordimientos y sin miedo. Solo esperaba que la suerte se encontrara de mi lado.

**Esa fue la participación**** de Jacob en este fic, una de las repercusiones que trajo su visita aun esta por verse pero como pueden ver básicamente vino a aconsejar a Bella a que diga la verdad, ahora si se acerca el momento de la verdad, díganme que creen que pasara? Bella será quien le diga la verdad a Edward? O se enterara por alguien mas? La perdonara? Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas que no me hicieron jaja en los próximos capítulos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**Bella****'s POV**

Finalmente el sábado llego nos levantamos casi de madrugada, todos parecíamos unos zombies, pero una rápida parada a un Starbucks arreglo ese problema, el jeep de Emmett iba repleto, gracias a Dios que era amplio, al volante iba Emmett y como su copiloto estaba Rosalie, en el asiento de atrás iban Alice y Jasper, mientras que al final del jeep estábamos Edward y yo, el viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, la mayor parte del camino me la pase dormida en los brazos de Edward quien suavemente acariciaba mi cabello y me cantaba muy despacio al oído.

Al llegar al lugar todo era precioso cubierto de nieve, las cabañas mas que cabañas parecían casas, cada una tenia su sala, comedor, cocina, recamara y además una preciosa chimenea, nos instalamos rápidamente ya que Alice tenia planeada varias actividades para el primer día, pero sobre todo necesitábamos comer, moríamos de hambre así que en cuanto desempacamos nos lanzamos al restaurante del hotel.

Tenia todo planeado para decirle a Edward la verdad esta noche, le pedí a Alice que no organizara nada, si tenia suerte y todo salía bien al día siguiente podría contarles a los demás mi identidad pero por el momento solo le dije a Alice que quería organizarle algo romántico a Edward.

Después de desayunar salimos a dar un paseo, subimos a unas canastillas que nos llevaban por todo el complejo turístico con una vista espectacular, prácticamente el día lo utilizamos explorando el lugar, finalmente cuando cayo la tarde todos estábamos tan cansados que nos fuimos a nuestras cabañas, al llegar Edward y yo entramos directamente a la recamara donde yo me deje caer sobre la cama exhausta.

"_Estoy muerta, voy a matar a Alice por hacer que me cansara tanto!" _dije mientras Edward se acostaba a mi lado y comenzaba a besar lentamente, mi oreja, mis mejillas llegando a mis labios.

"_En serio estas muy, pero muy cansada?" _dijo Edward de manera seductora, sonreí ante tal atrevimiento.

"_Creo que si me doy un baño con agua caliente puede que reviva por un rato" _dije mirándolo a los ojos.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la cabaña, a regañadientes Edward se levanto de la cama a responder.

"_Bueno? Alice habla mas despacio… pero aun no entiendo para que necesitas mi ayuda… si el jeep esta ponchado podemos arreglarlo __después no crees?... esta bien voy para allá" _dijo Edward colgando el teléfono.

"_Al parecer el jeep se poncho y como mañana Alice quiere que vayamos a un lago aquí cerca debo ayudar a Emmett y Jasper a cambiar la llanta" _dijo Edward evidentemente molesto.

"_Tranquilo amor, yo __pediré algo de cenar y te esperare aquí" _dije seductoramente mientras Edward se acercaba a mi y me acorralaba en la cabecera de la cama.

"_Preferiría mil veces quedarme aquí contigo y besarte hasta quedarnos dormidos… pero eso va a tener que esperar un rato mas"_ dijo besándome seductoramente lo que hizo que se me acelerara la respiración.

En cuanto Edward salio de la habitación, comencé con mi plan primeramente, me di un baño rápidamente y me puse una bata azul que Alice me había regalado, después comencé a poner velas por toda la cabaña y prendí la chimenea, ordene algo de comida al restaurante y una botella de vino, si no me fallaban mis cuentas Edward no tardaría en llegar, le había preparado la tina con agua caliente para que pudiera darse un baño en cuanto llegara.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un Edward algo sucio, con las manos manchadas de negro y la nariz roja por el frío, al ver a su alrededor se sorprendió.

"_Ya __decía yo que eso de la llanta ponchada era muy sospechoso" _dijo Edward sonriendo y cerrando la puerta con llave.

"_Solo espero que no te __resfríes, ven te prepare un baño caliente" _dije guiando a Edward al baño donde le indique la bañera.

"_Que te parece si te quitas la ropa y cuando __estés dentro de la bañera me avisas?" _dije saliendo del baño pasaron un par de minutos hasta que se escucho la voz de Edward.

"_Puedes pasar amor" _el baño estaba solamente iluminado por velas únicamente, Edward estaba dentro de la bañera se veía tan espectacularmente hermoso, además de absolutamente sexy, me arrodille junto a la bañera y tome una esponja con la cual comencé a tallar suavemente su espalda.

"_Sabes, me estoy quejando pero a que debo tan maravilloso recibimiento?" _dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que hacia que me derritiera.

"_Yo… necesito decirte algo, pero no aquí, te parece si hablamos después de cenar?" _dije mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, el levanto sus cejas en señal de confusión pero asintió con la cabeza, en silencio seguí bañándolo suavemente mientras el se recargaba en la bañera.

"_Seria mejor si fueran tus manos las que me acarician y no una esponja" _dijo sin abrir los ojos, tímidamente solté la esponja y la sustituí por mis manos que mas que enjabonar recorrían el pecho desnudo de Edward, era tan magníficamente perfecto, mis manos se deslizaban desde su cuello, pasando por su pecho y finalmente bajando por su bien formado abdomen, en ese momento Edward abrió sus ojos y tomo mi mano impidiendo que siguiera con mi exploración de su cuerpo.

"_Creo que __será mejor que salga de la bañera, porque si no lo hago soy capaz de arrastrarte conmigo dentro de la tina, y no quiero ser el culpable de que te enfermes" _solo sonreí y me levante para darle privacidad.

"_Te espero en la sala para cenar" _dije caminando, me mire al espejo antes de ir a la sala y pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo estaba sonrojada, a pesar de que la temperatura afuera era fría dentro de la cabaña estaba tibio, pero debía admitir que si estaba así no era por la chimenea o la calefacción era por el hecho de haber acariciado a Edward en la tina mientras el estaba completamente desnudo, el solo recordarlo volvía a sonrojarme.

Acomode la comida en la mesa y a los poco minutos Edward salio llevaba puesta un pantalón y una camisa sin mangas, y el cabello mojado, se veía espectacularmente sexy, pero debía concentrarme, sino lo hacia perdería la razón y no podría decirle la verdad.

"_Y que vamos a comer?"_ dijo Edward sentándose a la mesa.

"_Pollo con crema de champiñones personalmente pienso que el __mío te gustara mas pero por el momento este funcionara" _dije colocando el platillo frente a el.

Comimos en silencio, prácticamente compartiendo miradas y sonrisas cómplices, al terminar, Edward me llevo de la mano al sillón frente a la chimenea.

"_Gracias por la cena amor estuvo deliciosa" _dijo dándome un dulce beso en los labios.

"_Que bueno que te gusto" _dije mordiéndome el labio evidentemente nerviosa.

"_Bella te conozco y se que tienes algo, porque no me dices que te pasa, que es eso que quieres decirme que te pone tan nerviosa?" _

"_Edward, después de que te diga esto tienes todo el derecho a pensar de mi lo que quieras, de decirme lo que quieras, pero te pido por favor que me escuches sin interrumpirme y me dejes explicarte todo"_

"_Suena serio… y antes de que comiences quiero que sepas que te amor sobre todas las cosas Bella, que jamás, jamás en toda mi vida había sentido lo que siento por ti, y no importa lo que vayas a decirme se que jamás me decepcionare de ti" _sus palabras me daban temor, pero ya no había marcha atrás debía decirle la verdad, así que tome un respiro y comencé a hablar.

"_Bueno… Edward yo no soy la persona que tu crees que soy… y antes de que me digas que me conoces y todo eso __déjame decirte que realmente me refiero a que no soy Bella Swan, bueno si lo soy pero…" _respire hondo y profundo esto me estaba resultando mas difícil de lo que pensé.

"_Bella puedes decirme lo que sea" _dijo Edward tomándome de la mano esto me dio el valor que necesitaba para continuar.

"_Mi papa se llama Charlie Swan es jefe de __policía en un pueblito en Washington llamado Forks, mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era muy pequeña por lo que yo me vine a vivir con mama a Los Ángeles, te mentí al decirte que era nueva en la ciudad pues viví aquí hasta 1ro de secundaria, mi mama se caso cuando yo era muy pequeña con un beisbolista y fue entonces que ellos me adoptaron legalmente, y mi nombre cambio de Isabella Marie Swan a Isabella Marie Dwyer, la misma chica que fue contigo desde el kinder hasta 1ro de secundaria, la misma chica a la cual humillaron en la fiesta de graduación de ese año, te mentí, y lo hice porque quería venganza, siempre pensé que habías sido tu el que planeo mi humillación, y quería vengarme de ti, durante mucho tiempo viví obsesionada con eso, por eso cambie mi apariencia física, pase de ser el patito feo a ser el hermoso cisne que todo mundo quería, por eso regrese, para que te enamoraras de mi y después humillarte como tu habías hecho conmigo… pero entonces caí en mi propia trampa, me volví a enamorar de ti, y descubrí que tu no habías tenido nada que ver en lo de la fiesta que todo había sido obra de Tanya y mi venganza no tenia sentido… ahora que lo sabes todo seguramente no querrás saber nada de mi… pero quiero que sepas que TE AMO Edward, con todo mi corazón, y aunque me engañaba a mi misma diciendo que solo estaba junto a ti para vengarme no es verdad siempre he estado a tu lado por amor, y esa es la única verdad en mi vida" _durante todas mis palabras estuve mirando al piso no podía afrontar la mirada de Edward, y ahora mismo mientras el estaba callado no podía levantar la vista, después de unos minutos o segundos realmente no estoy segura, sentí la mano de Edward levantar mi rostro, jamás me espere ver lo que veía en ese momento, Edward estaba sonriendo, si, sonreía, pero además de su sonrisa lo mas sorprendente fueron sus palabras.

"_Ya lo sabia Bella"_

"_Que? Como que ya lo sabias, a que te refieres?"_

"_Hace poco tiempo que descubrí tu verdadera identidad aunque lo de tu venganza es nuevo para mi, pero algo así me sospechaba" _dijo sonriendo.

"_Edward no entiendo, si ya lo sabes como es que no estas enojado?"_

"_Lo estuve… bueno no enojado, molesto, pero… te amo, no me importa tu nombre ni el motivo que te trajo de regreso a mi, así fuera este para hacerme daño, estabas herida, pero lo importante es que me amas, porque se que me amas y yo te amo a ti eso es lo único importante" _dijo dándome un beso en los labios yo aun seguía en shock.

"_Pero… pero… pero… como lo supiste? Quien te lo dijo? Lo sabe alguien mas?"_

"_Tranquila amor… debo decir que desde que te conocí me recordaste mucho a la antigua Isabella, hasta te lo comente alguna vez no? Con el paso del tiempo tus actitudes, movimientos me daban mas para pensar y finalmente cuando nos hicimos novios, la antigua Isabella regreso, considerada, cariñosa, tu mirada limpia y limpia de rencores era como la de antes"_

"_Quieres decir que solo por eso me reconociste?"_

"_Realmente no, para entonces sabia que escondías algo, y luego el verte con lentes cuando estudiábamos una vez me hizo recordarte mucho y finalmente Jacob fue el que me confirmo quien eras"_

"_Que Jake se atrevió a hablar contigo, y el muy idiota alentándome a que te dijera la verdad cuando el se me adelanto"_

"_Tranquila amor tu amigo no me dijo nada, en realidad lo único que hizo fue llamarte por tu nombre"_

"_Que? Cuando?"_

"_En el juego te llamo Isabella Marie no Bella, después de eso saque los viejos anuarios y aunque hay una diferencia sigues siendo la misma niña hermosa además que tus preciosos ojos chocolate siguen siendo igual de lindos, así fue como me asegure que Isabella y tu eran la misma persona, la misma que una vez te confirme había querido de niño pero había sido tímido para admitirlo"_

"_Si ya hacia una semana que lo sabias, porque no me dijiste nada?"_

"_Porque quería escucharlo de tus labios, sabia que querías decírmelo, pero que no te atrevías, así que decidí hacer lo único posible: esperar, y aquí estamos" _dijo sin soltarme las manos.

"_Edward… entonces… no estas enojado conmigo?"_

"_Amor… aunque tu intención al principio fue hacerme daño, jamás lo hiciste, jamás me mentiste con respecto a tus sentimientos, fuiste clara, dijiste que no me conocías y era verdad, y yo tampoco te conocía a ti, nos fuimos enamorando poco a poco, descubriendo con detalles quienes éramos en realidad, y hoy aquí me estas confesando la verdad y eso vale mas que nada para mi"_

"_Oh Edward… no sabes como tenia miedo… miedo a perderte… TE AMO… gracias… por amarme __así, por perdonarme, TE AMO, TE AMO!!" _dije lanzándome a sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras Edward me abrazaba y me decía al oído.

"_Te amo mi Bella, te amo y eso es lo __único que importa nuestro amor" _y así ambos nos perdimos en un apasionado beso de amor.

**Taran!! Que tal les gusto? Se imaginaban que Edward ya sabia la verdad? Se esperaban que fuera tan fácil esto de la confesión? Debo ser sincera al principio pensaba hacer que Edward se enfureciera y la despreciara pero luego pensé, porque hacerlo, realmente no fue tan malo lo que hizo, y cuando realmente amas a alguien algunas cosas pueden pasar a segundo termina y después de todo Bella jamás lastimo a Edward ni lo humillo como tenia pensado, así que el tan bueno que es la perdono de inmediato, en fin ahora falta esperar que pasa en el siguiente capitulo, recordemos que están solos, en una cabaña con velas a su alrededor, que podrá pasar?? Dejen sus reviews y aunque me tarde en actualizar por las cantidades industriales de trabajo que tengo no olviden que las quiero y que no estoy abandonando mis fics ok? Bueno ahora si dejen sus reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 13**

**Edward****'s POV**

La luz de la mañana entraba tímidamente por una rendija de la cortina de la recamara, posándose sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Bella, aun me parecía un sueño la noche anterior, comencé a recordar la noche anterior la confesión de Bella, fue maravilloso escuchar de sus labios la verdad, aunque lo de la venganza no me fascino sabia que en realidad ella nunca hubiera podido hacerme ningún daño, después de eso la manera en que se entrego a mi en cuerpo y alma, sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo desnudo debajo del mio, la manera en que por primera vez hicimos el amor, fue maravilloso, y si ayer la amaba muchísimo, hoy la amo aun mas, se que aun soy joven pero me con todo esto me di cuenta que solo podría estar con ella, que solo quiero estar con ella el resto de mi vida, que quiero crecer viejo a su lado y tener muchos y hermosos hijos que sean igualitos a ella.

Senti el cuerpo de Bella moverse ligeramente, sabia que se estaba despertando, así que me acerque a ella y comencé a darle pequeños besos en sus hombros desnudos y subi hacia su cuello haciéndole algo de cosquillas.

"_Mmm….__ Que maravillosa manera de despertar… o a caso todavía estoy soñando?" _Dijo mi dulce angel aun sin abrir los ojos pero con una angelical sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Si quieres puedo despertarte así por el resto de mis días… por mi no hay ningún problema" _dije mientras Bella al fin abria sus hermosos ojos chocolates y me miraba intensamente.

"_Creeme que es la mejor propuesta que he recibido en toda mi vida" _dijo con la sonrisa mas hermosa que jamás había visto.

"_Pero ya hablando en serio, aun me parece como un sueño, el estar aquí contigo, el que me hayas perdonado!__"_

"_Bella yo no te perdone… no había nada que perdonar, simplemente acepte la verdad porque te amo…"_

"_Edward… es que tenia tanto miedo… a que no me entendieras, a que me dejaras… eso es a lo que mas miedo le tenia a quedarme sin ti, sin tu amor…"_

"_Eso jamás mi amor, mi niña yo te amo y eso ni tu nombre ni tu apariencia podrán cambiarlo" _dije mientras la besaba tiernamente, beso que fue cambiando de intensidad al sentir el cuerpo de Bella desnudo debajo del mio.

En ese momento el teléfono celular de Bella comenzó a sonar con el tono que reconoci como el de Alice.

"_Mmm que oportuna es tu hermana..." _dijo Bella haciendo el intento por alcanzar tu teléfono.

"_No respondas amor… deja que suene, tarde o temprano Alice se cansara" _dije entre besos y caricias.

"_Edward estamos hablando de Alice… parece que no conocieras a tu hermana! Tu teléfono no tarda en sonar…" _aun no terminaba la frase cuando mi teléfono en efecto estaba sonando.

"_Creo que es mejor que respondamos, sino quieres que sea capaz de conseguir una copia de la llave de la cabaña y nos encuentre… así!!__" _dijo Bella haciendo referencia a nuestra obvia desnudez, a regañadientes alcance el teléfono y lo respondi.

"_Que se te ofrece Alice!__" _dije obviamente molesto.

"_Buenos días hermanito… aunque por tu tono de voz no son muy buenos días…" _dijo mi hermana sarcásticamente.

"_Al contrario hermanita eran muy buenos días… hasta que tu los interrumpiste" _dije mientras Bella reia a mi lado.

"_Ay hermanito ustedes los hombres… pasame a mi cuñadita Bella necesito hablar con ella__" _le acerque el teléfono a Bella con disgusto mientras ella lo tomaba y sonreía.

"_Buenos días Alice… mmm si… ok… entonces nos vemos en el auto en 20 minutos… sip bye" _dijo colgando y regresándome el teléfono.

"_20 minutos? Que Alice esta loca? No pretendo abandonar esta cabaña en todo el dia!__" _dije abrazandome a Bella quien comenzó a reir.

"_Amor no has aprendido que no debemos desafiar a tu hermana? Tendremos toda la tarde y la noche para nosotros, además quisiera hablar con las chicas, quiero platicarles la verdad… me siento mal pensando que también le menti a mis mejores amigas"_

"_Esta bien... tienes razón… entonces que tal un baño?" _Bella rio dulcemente mientras ambos tomamos un rico baño, para mi mala suerte teníamos muy poco tiempo y no hubo mas que besos y caricias.

**BPOV**

A los 20 minutos ya estábamos listos en el lobby del hotel, en cuanto Alice y Rose nos vieron entrar al lobby se formo una sonrisa macabra en sus rostros, a caso era tan evidente lo que había pasado anoche entre Edward y yo? Nos acercamos a ellos y de inmediato Alice me tomo del brazo.

"_Bien chicos tienen la mañana para ustedes solos, pueden ir a ver deportes en el bar del hotel o lo que quieran, nos vemos para comer ok__? Bye" _y sin dejar que nadie le repondiera nos fuimos caminando fuera del lobby hacia una de las multiples salas que tenia el hotel, nos sentamos frente a una chimenea en unos comfortables sillones.

"_Ahora si parece que tienes mucho que contarnos Bella?" _dijo Alice mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

"_Que te hace pensar eso?" _dije mientras ordenabamos capuccinos para calentarnos un poco del frio.

"_Por Dios Bella la expresión en tu rostro y sobre todo en el rostro de Edward lo dice todo!" _dijo Rose sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

Tome un respiro, era hora de decirles la verdad, estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabia si lo tomarian igual de bien como Edward.

"_Bien chicas… les dire lo que paso anoche con Edward pero antes que nada tengo que decirles algo muy importante…"_

"_Cuanta seriedad" _ dijo Alice dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

"_Es muy importante chicas… yo… no he sido totalmente sincera con ustedes… __ni siquiera se por donde comenzar… es difícil explicarle a mis mejores amigas que no soy quienes ellas piensan que soy!" _dije tomando mi cabello entre mis manos y mirando al piso.

"_Buenos para abreviar, mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Marie y… fui compañera tuya Alice hace años, fui aquella chica a la que le lanzaron pintura y se burlaron en el baile de fin de cursos, regrese aquí para vengarme de quien crei había sido el culpable de esa humillación Edward Cullen, pero me enamore de el de nuevo, y después descubri que realmente el no había sido el causante de esa humillación sino Tanya, y que la venganza ya no me importa… pero si me importa lo que ustedes piensen__ de mi…" _dije con la voz un poco apagada.

"_Le dices tu o le digo yo?" _pregunto Alice a Rose.

"_Creo que tu podrías responderle mejor a Isabella" _dijo Rose de manera fría.

Ambas voltearon a verme de una manera que crei que me echaría a llorar en ese momento, y entonces su rostro se transformo y Alice dijo lo que nunca crei que escucharía… de nuevo.

"_Ya lo sabíamos!" _dijo Alice con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que la caracterizaba.

"_Pero… como… cuando???" _ no sabia porque me sorprendia si Edward lo sabia porque no Alice?

"_Bella lo supe prácticamente desde que llegaste, y luego saque uno de los anuarios y me di cuenta que eras tu, diferente pero tu..." _

"_Y porque no… me delataste?"_

"_Porque eres mi amiga, y aunque entre las amigas no debería de existir secretos… si tu los tenias era por algo… así que se lo dije a Rose y entre las dos decidimos que había que darte tiempo, que cuando fuera el momento nos lo dirias y bueno al parecer eso momento ya llego… me imagino que ya hablaste con Edward verdad?"_

"_Si anoche… puedo preguntar quien mas lo sabe?__"_

"_Jasper y Emmett… espero no te moleste son nuestros novios y bueno no tenemos muchos secretos con ellos"_

"_No claro que no me molesta… es solo que yo… no puedo creer que todo este tiempo lo supieran igual que Edward… eso quiere decir que toda la escuela lo sabe?" _ pregunte angustiada.

**Taran!! Que tal les gusto? Se imaginaban que Edward ya sabia la verdad? Se esperaban que fuera tan fácil esto de la confesión? Debo ser sincera al principio pensaba hacer que Edward se enfureciera y la despreciara pero luego pensé, porque hacerlo, realmente no fue tan malo lo que hizo, y cuando realmente amas a alguien algunas cosas pueden pasar a segundo termina y después de todo Bella jamás lastimo a Edward ni lo humillo como tenia pensado, así que el tan bueno que es la perdono de inmediato, en fin ahora falta esperar que pasa en el siguiente capitulo, recordemos que están solos, en una cabaña con velas a su alrededor, que podrá pasar?? Dejen sus reviews y aunque me tarde en actualizar por las cantidades industriales de trabajo que tengo no olviden que las quiero y que no estoy abandonando mis fics ok? Bueno ahora si dejen sus reviews.**


End file.
